Lo haría todo por ti
by peste21
Summary: AU. Al presentir que su hija corre peligro, Tonraq y Senna deciden huir a Ciudad Republica pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el peligro perseguirá a Korra cuando Mako y Boilin se enteren de su verdadera identidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, le traigo un nuevo fic, es mi primer AU de varios capítulos, y básicamente tiene lugar en el que Korra no fue llevada con el Loto Blanco, espero que lo disfruten, adiós.

**LO HARÍA TODO POR TI**

Tonrak miró nostálgicamente la gigantesca ciudad que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Por supuesto, en el Polo Sur habían ciudades, pero nunca tan grandes como aquella, después de todo, el inclemente clima de su tierra natal no era el propicio para la mayoría de la gente.

En ese momento el sonido de voces y pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que los demás pasajeros del barco en el que se encontraba se hallaban dispuestos a desembarcar.

— ¿Finalmente llegamos a Ciudad Republica? — le preguntó a su acompañante una anciana que se encontraba al lado de Tonraq.

— Si abuela, pronto desembarcaremos— contesto este.

Al escuchar aquello, Tonrak dejó la borda del barco, y se dirigió al camarote en donde se encontraba su esposa y su pequeña hija.

— Senna— llamó el hombre— tenemos que alistarnos, pronto desembarcaremos— dijo con voz grave.

— Si— contestó la mujer con expresión sombría, la misma, que había mantenido durante todo el viaje.

— Mami mira— dijo la niña de cuatro años desde el suelo mientras que invocaba una llama del tamaño de una manzana.

— ¡Korra! — gritó Senna mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella, la tomaba por las muñecas y la sacudía ligeramente. — ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho acerca del fuego control y la tierra control? — preguntó la mujer sin despegar sus furiosos ojos azules de los de su hija.

— Que no debo practicarlos— respondió Korra en un tono casi inaudible.

— Korra, es muy peligroso, nadie, nadie debe saber que tu puedes controlar más de un elemento — le explico Sennna en un tono irritado. — nadie puede saber que tú tienes este poder, de lo contrario, podrías estar en peligro ¿me entendiste?

— S-si— contestó nerviosamente la niña. A continuación, Senna aumento la presión en sus muñecas y le dirigió una mirada aún más intensa.

— Korra… necesito tu palabra, necesito que me prometas que no vas a volver a utilizar tus poderes. — pidió Senna.

— E-está bien mamá, lo prometo— dijo Korra nerviosa, en ese momento, Senna no resistió más y abrazó a su hija en tanto que estallaba en lagrimas, de manera tal, que bien parecía que hubiera estado conteniéndolas por días — está bien mamá, te lo prometo, no llores, te prometo que no los usaré más, no llores— le pidió Korra respondiendo el abrazo.

Tonrak, quien había contemplado la escena en silencio, comenzó a darle los toques finales a su equipaje, mientras que observaba a su esposa acunar a su hija y acariciarle la cabeza en tanto depositaba suaves besos en su frente. Fue en aquel instante en que el maestro agua no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento su vida se había convertido en aquel desastre.

La respuesta la encontró tres semanas atrás, el día en el Tonrak había decidido dar aviso al Loto Blanco de que la Avatar era su hija. Si bien, el maestro agua ya tenía serias sospechas de que Korra era la "elegida", no se había atrevido a hacer pública la noticia hasta encontrarse completamente seguro. Su hija de tan solo cuatro años ya podía controlar tres elementos con una habilidad tanto instintiva como magnifica.

Tonrak sabía que de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría, y la seguridad de Korra se convertiría en su mayor prioridad, no solo porque se trataba de su hija, sino porque aquella niña tenía un valor incalculable. El mundo ya había padecido la ausencia del Avatar por cerca de 100 años en los que no hubo más que guerra, y era un lujo que la humanidad no podía permitirse.

Los Loto Blanco no tardaron en llegar a la aldea de la pareja, y si bien fueron recibidos con escepticismo por parte de los miembros de la orden, en cuanto vieron a la niña desplegar su poder, se convencieron de que estaban ante el verdadero Avatar. Tonrak junto con los demás miembros de la orden , los hijos del difunto Avatar Aang y su esposa Katara decidieron que lo mejor era que Korra permaneciera en el Polo Sur, puesto que se rumoreaba que el grupo de los "igualitarios" planeaban atacar al Avatar en cuanto se hubiera confirmado que este había reencarnado.

Hubo muchas preparaciones y dispositivos de seguridad el día de la mudanza de Korra. Cuatro soldados del Loto Blanco los acompañarían durante el trayecto que se haría a pie. Sin embargo, justo cuando se encontraban a medio camino, en la mitad de la tundra, Senna se acercó a él y le susurro "cuidado", Tonrak miró a sus lados y en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que se refería su esposa: dos de los soldados se veían cada vez más nerviosos.

No pasaron más de un par de minutos desde la advertencia de Senna, para que uno de los soldados que iba en la parte trasera de la caravana hiciera un ágil movimiento con su lanza enterrándola sin problemas en la espalda de uno de los soldados que se hallaban en la parte delantera del grupo.

Rápidamente, Senna y Tonrak rodearon a su hija quien apenas había emitido un grito ahogado al ver el cuerpo del soldado caer en un charco de sangre. Después, el guardia de la lanza se aproximó a ellos lentamente.

— Denos a la niña y no habrá más heridos — dijo. en ese momento, otro Loto Blanco se dispuso a atacarlos pero el otro guardia que aún quedaba con vida le enterró la lanza por la espalda, y en ese momento estuvo más que claro que todo aquello era una trampa. Sin embargo, aquellos inexpertos atacantes no habían contado con que Tonraq y Senna eran dos de los mejores maestros agua de todo el Polo Sur, quienes además se encontraban completamente rodeados de su elemento natural.

Rápidamente, Senna dirigió una gigantesca ola de agua cortante hacia atrás. El guardia, quien no esperaba ser atacado, apenas pudo moverse para evitar una herida fatal, sin embargo, la mujer había logrado producirle una severa cortadura en el brazo.

En ese momento el primer soldado, el que se hallaba enfrente de ellos, corrió hacía la pareja con la lanza en su mano, con gran habilidad Tonraq controló el agua en sus pies y este resbaló, por lo que el maestro agua formó una serie de estacas de agua que se incrustaron en el pecho del sujeto. A continuación, Senna dirigió una mirada asesina al que aún permanecía herido, quien retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al darse cuenta de que no podía ganar, y salió corriendo perdiéndose así entre los glaciales y la nieve.

Tonraq y Senna desistieron de continuar su viaje al complejo de los Loto Blanco, pues estaba más claro que el agua que Korra no estaría segura en este lugar. Habían tan solo unas pocas personas que conocían la ruta que seguiría la familia, entre ellas se encontraban los tres líderes del Loto Blanco, los hijos de Aang y su esposa.

Muchas ideas cruzaron por la cabeza de los jóvenes padres, pero, finalmente, la única que tuvo algún sentido fue la de huir a Ciudad República aquella misma noche, con tan solo las pocas pertenencias que llevaban al complejo, cambiarían de entidad y empezarían una nueva vida lejos de allí.

En ese momento, el sonido del barco interrumpió los pensamientos de Tonraq , y les dio el aviso de que era hora de irse. Senna tomó a su hija y su esposo cargó las maletas con el escaso dinero que llevaban consigo, y juntos se dirigieron a la que sería su nuevo hogar.

La llegada a Ciudad Republica no fue amable en lo absoluto, ya que con ellos llegó una pequeña multitud, por lo que los trámites de migración les tomaron un par de horas, pero, finalmente, tras una ardua mañana, la exhausta familia pudo desembarcar por completo en el puerto de Ciudad Republica, en donde no serían más que una familia extranjera pobre, atrás había quedado la vida de Tonraq como el hijo del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, y todo aquel honor de tener como hija a la Avatar, de ahí en adelante, él y su familia pasarían a formar parte de la masa difusa y gris que vivía en aquel lugar.

Tonraq, su esposa e hija caminaron hacía la calle, en tanto que una serie de dudas inquietaban al maestro agua. ¿Dónde dormirían?, ¿Cómo lograría sostener a su familia?, no tenían a donde ir, ni dinero, ¿Y si alguien los encontraba?

— Tonraq… mira esto— le dijo Senna muy seria en tanto que le señalaba un periódico que colgaba en un quiosco y luchaba por mantener a su hija quien dormía en sus brazos.

El maestro agua fue hacia él, sacó un par de monedas, lo pagó y leyó rápidamente el artículo, en el que decía que la Avatar , quien hubiera sido hallada una semana antes, se hallaba muerta, y que sus padres habían sido asesinados, pues sus cuerpos habían sido hallados en la nieve junto con dos miembros de los Loto Blanco, sin embargo, sus atacantes aún eran desconocidos.

— Alguien quiere ayudarnos — murmuró Tonraq — dijeron que habíamos muerto, al igual que Korra

— Pero, ¿por qué? No entiendo— murmuró Senna.

— Piénsalo bien querida— comenzó Tonraq en voz baja— si dicen que estamos muertos nadie nos buscará, nadie nos seguirá, estaremos a salvo. Nadie conocía el rostro de la niña aún, ni tampoco su nombre, probablemente, quien quiera que nos hubiera atacado debe estar buscando en el Reino de la Tierra al Avatar reencarnado en un maestro tierra, mientras tanto, nosotros estaremos a salvo— murmuró emocionado.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Senna — ahora, nuestro deber es mantener la a salvo — dijo mientras frotaba la cabeza de Korra quien se hallaba dormida en los brazos de su madre.

— Eso lo haremos, te prometo que lo haremos.

…

…

…

…

Trece años después.

…

…

…

Korra salió de la academia sintiéndose completamente aliviada, finalmente había llegado el fin de semana, lo que significaba dos días libres, dos días en los que no habría adultos dándole ordenes sin sentido, dos días sin tener que usar ese estúpido uniforme, y sin tareas. Pero, sobre todo, dos días en los que podría ir a ver los juegos de pro- control con su papá.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada de su escuela, la chica se sintió observada por lo que levantó su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico de su edad quien la miraba desde el puesto de comida rápida callejera al otro lado de la calle.

Al darse cuenta de que Korra le devolvía la mirada, el muchacho le sonrió ampliamente. La chica estaba al tanto de quien era aquella persona, se trataba de Bolin, quien era bien conocido por ser uno de los tantos ladronzuelos que se habían unido a las triadas al llegar a la adolescencia, este sujeto en particular, era un maestro tierra, que tenía mucha popularidad entre las chicas y un hermano, llamado Mako con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Korra! — la llamó la voz de su mamá quien se aproximaba a su lado. Casi de inmediato, Senna se dio cuenta de que el chico la observaba, por lo que le tomo fuertemente el brazo.

— Vámonos— murmuró.

— Si mamá— dijo cansadamente Korra en tanto se soltaba de su agarre y continuaba el camino al lado de ella.

— Por favor…— empezó Senna nuevamente— dime que no estás involucrada con ese muchacho— dijo la maestra agua.

— ¿Qué? ¿él y yol? Claro que no— dijo Korra casi riéndose ante la sola idea— siquiera he hablado con él, siempre está en aquel puesto cuando salgo de la escuela, eso es todo— respondió Korra en tanto se reacomodaba la tira de su maleta sobre su hombro. Senna guardó silencio, pero frunció el seño y apretó los labios, por lo que se dio cuenta de que a su mamá no le había gustado aquella respuesta.

— No importa, no te quiero ver cerca de él— dijo Senna.

— ¿Porqué? Pensé que él y su hermano te simpatizaban, cuando eran más pequeños tu siempre les reglabas comida — discutió Korra irritada.

— Lo sé, en el fondo son buenos chicos, pero tú no debes involucrarte con ellos, trabajan para las triadas, sería muy peligroso— contestó Senna.

— Si mamá — respondió Korra con desgana.

Korra entendía su situación, ella no era cualquier persona, era el Avatar, y por alguna razón, sus papás debían protegerla. Desde su llegada a Ciudad Republica, la familia había hecho lo posible por mantener su identidad en secreto en tanto trataban de sobrevivir en las duras calles. Por suerte, tras una semana de búsqueda Tonraq había conseguido trabajo como obrero en una fábrica, mientras que Senna, gracias a la ayuda de otros miembros de la comunidad de emigrantes de la Tribu Agua halló un puesto de venta en uno de los tantos mercados de la Ciudad.

— Oh no… — dijo Senna al ver un grupo de hombres que se dirigían hacia ellas— son la Triple Amenaza, mantente a mi lado, no te separes— dijo tomándola nuevamente del brazo.

— Buenos tardes señora…— dijo uno de los hombres melosamente en tanto se detenía a su lado.

— Hola Korra— agregó un sujeto Joven de descendencia de la Tribu Agua que se encontraba atrás del líder, a quien la chica no conocía y que le dedicó una desagradable sonrisa.

— hemm... hola… quien quiera que seas— lo saludó Korra nerviosa, por lo que la sonrisa del muchacho se desvaneció al ver que ella ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Al escuchar esto, Senna le golpeó suavemente en el tórax con el codo dándole a entender que debía mantenerse callada.

— Buenos días— respondió Senna finalmente la mujer con una sonrisa fingida.

— Señora, usted sabe muy bien que mañana se cumple se cumple un mes, lo que significa que le haremos una pequeña visita a su puesto, espero que tenga el dinero— dijo el sujeto sin separar su mirada de Senna .

— Oh por favor… usted sabe perfectamente que las ventas no han sido buenas, y…

— ¿Tiene usted el dinero, señora? — la interrumpió bruscamente el sujeto. Por su parte, Senna tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y finalmente contestó:

— Sí, lo tengo.

— Perfecto, pasaré mañana — dijo el hombre, después, le dedico un gesto con su sombrero a modo de despedida y se fue con sus demás hombres.

— Adiós Korra— se despidió el mismo chico que la había saludado, por lo que Korra le dedico una gesto de asco. No podía creer su descaro, ese sujeto se atrevía a coquetear con ella después de haber extorsionado a su mamá, y por alguna razón, él le daba miedo, a diferencia del maestro tierra en el puesto de comida.

— Vámonos— dijo Senna tomando el brazo de su hija.

— No es justo— opinó Korra de repente — no es justo, tu trabajaste muy duro, y ellos se llevan el dinero, alguien debería hacer algo, creo que la policía de Ciudad Republica es la más inútil de todas. Oh, por favor, todo el mundo sabe donde están ubicadas las triadas pero jamás los arrestan, y cuando lo hacen los dejan ir tras un par de días en la cárcel— se quejó la chica.

— Lo sé Korra, lo sé. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos, tenemos que pagarles para que nos dejen en paz — trató de calmarla Senna.

— Si yo fuera el Avatar…— comenzó Korra.

— ¡Suficiente! — le ordenó Senna en tanto reanudaban su camino. Korra le dirigió un mohín con sus labios pero decidió seguir a su mamá en silencio.

— Se me olvidaba, hoy tendrás que acompañarme al mercado y hacer tu tarea allí— dijo Senna. Korra bufó en respuesta.

La chica odiaba tener que ir al lugar en el que trabajaba su mamá, el pescado apestaba, y tenía que ver de primera mano como las triadas extorsionaban a todos los vendedores del lugar. Si bien, sus padres habían conservado sus mismos trabajos desde su llegada, la familia había cambiado de hogar en innumerables ocasiones, por lo que Korra estaba al tanto de cómo eran cada una de las triadas de la ciudad. Por ejemplo, ella sabía a la perfección los monzones rojos eran quienes cobraban los impuestos más altos, o que los más sangrientos eran los Agni Kai, pero sin duda, los peores de todos eran los Triple Amenaza.

Sonaría estúpido, pero Korra tan solo quería ayudar a la gente, probablemente, al ser el Avatar, aquello era parte de su naturaleza. Pero jamás podría ayudar a nadie si no conseguía aprender los tres elementos que aún no dominaba completamente, su papá tan solo le había enseñado a manejar agua control, pero no tenía la menor idea acerca de fuego control o tierra control, y ni siquiera pensar en aire control, pero, la sola idea de aprender aquello era imposible con la constante vigilancia de sus padres las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Siéntate Korra — le ordenó su mamá una vez hubieron llegado a su puesto en el mercado. Korra obedeció y tomo asiento detrás del mostrador.

— ¿Te dejaron deberes? Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en ellos señorita — dijo Senna mientras se colocaba su delantal y guantes de trabajo.

— No entiendo porque los demás pueden salir con sus amigos los viernes, mientras que yo estoy aquí sentada haciendo deberes, es aburrido— se quejó Korra.

— Hija, por favor, tu sabes que no puedo atender el negocio yo sola, necesito tu ayuda— dijo Senna

— Eso no es cierto, tú jamás me pides que haga nada, lo único que quieres es tenerme vigilada, ni siquiera quieres que camine sola desde la escuela— volvió a quejarse la chica.

— Korra… por favor, no quiero que hagas esto más difícil de lo que realmente es, solo te pido que permanezcas cerca de mí, es por tu bien— comentó Senna con una suave sonrisa. Al ver los brillantes y amables ojos azules de su mamá mirarla Korra no tuvo otra opción que ceder.

— Si mamá — respondió Korra, por lo que la mujer se agacho ligeramente y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Buenas Tardes— saludo una voz al otro lado del mostrador.

— oh, buenas tardes Mako, ¿se te ofrece algo? — preguntó amablemente Senna. Korra lo miró por un momento, realmente era una coincidencia encontrar al maestro fuego a tan solo unos minutos de haber visto a su hermano menor, sin embargo, la chica perdió el interés y decidió enfocarse en sus deberes.

— Sí, quiero tres salmones, los necesito frescos, por favor— pidió el maestro fuego.

— Si claro, te daré los mejores que tengo. Serían 45 yuans— dijo Senna.

—Tengo un billete de 100 ¿tiene cambio?

— Me temó que no, pero espérame aquí, voy a buscarlo— dijo la mujer. Después, se dirigió a su hija — Korra, dijiste que querías ayudarme, así que por favor ven aquí y ayúdame a empacar la compra de Mako— bromeó Senna.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Mako, quien había estado observando disimuladamente a Korra leer su libro desde que había llegado al puesto de Senna, se hizo a un lado y permaneció a la espera desde que la chica acabara de empacar sus salmones.

—Oh, había olvidado que tu eres el hermano simpático ¿Siempre eres tan hablador? — bromeo Korra dedicándole una mirada furtiva desde el mostrador.

— Si, siempre— respondió Mako quien estaba resuelto a no entablar conversación con la chica.

— Hoy vi a tu hermano— comentó Korra, quien obviamente si tenía intención de hablarle. Aquello llamó la atención de Mako.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Mako genuinamente curioso.

— Nada, en realidad, lo veo casi todos los días desde hace un par de semanas, parece que le gusta almorzar en un puesto de comidas en frente de mi escuela— comentó con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabía— mintió Mako. en realidad, el chico ya sabía que era lo que su hermano estaba intentando hacer, tras tener un feo rompimiento con su novia de turno, Boilin había recordado la existencia de Korra, la hija de una de las vendedoras del mercado, que los ayudaba cuando eran pequeños.

Para ser honesto, a Mako no le había gustado aquello. Personalmente, al maestro fuego no le simpatizaba mucho la chica, nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de que se conocían desde pequeños, en aquellas raras ocasiones en las que Senna dejaba que su hija jugara con los dos hermanos sin perderla de vista ni por un momento.

No obstante, había algo en Korra que lo inquietaba, no sabía porque, pero siempre quería estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con ella, le gustaba que le hablara, y mirarla hacer sus deberes en aquellas ocasiones en que iba a comprar en la tienda de Senna, incluso, tenía un par de conocidos que estudiaban con ella y lo mantenían informado.

— _Olvídalo galán — le dijo uno de ellos — ella es demasiado buena para ti, tu sabes, buenas notas, excelente en los deportes, además, sus papás saben que tienen algo especial en sus manos. Su linda mamá te quitaría la cabeza con sus manos si intentas acercarte a ella. Tu y yo somos basura de las triadas, ella no es para ti — bromeó. _

—_No es eso, a mi no me gusta Korra, solo es una amiga de la infancia — solía responder Mako._

A menudo, Mako se cuestionaba, pues era contradictorio que pasara tanto tiempo pensando en una persona que no le gradaba mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Tal vez, por eso era que se había molestado cuando su hermano comenzó a intentar hablar con Korra a la salida de su escuela, afortunadamente, Boilin aún no lo lograba, ya que Senna jamás la perdía de vista.

O tal vez, por esa misma razón, era que le aterraba que Kuruq, uno de sus compañeros en la Triple Amenaza, también estuviera mostrando interés en la chica. Si bien él y su hermano no eran lo "suficientemente buenos", Kuruq sería catastrófico para ella. El sujeto había ingresado a la pandilla desde que tenía trece años, y ahora con veintiuno, era uno de los miembros más "exitosos" de ella.

Personalmente, Mako no entendía cómo es que existían personas en el mundo que disfrutaran haciéndole daño a los otros cómo lo hacía Kuruq, ya que él siempre había intentado escapar de aquel callejón sin salida que eran las triadas.

— Hey Mako— lo saludó una voz a su lado.

— Hey Bo— respondió este.

—Hola Korra— dijo nuevamente el menor mientras miraba a la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hola Boilin ¿cómo estás? — preguntó.

— Bien, supongo, y ¿cómo va todo para ti?, ¿aún te gusta el pro control? — preguntó Boilin por lo que Mako ya sabía hacía donde iba toda la conversación.

— ¡Claro!, voy a ir a ver un partido con papá en la noche— respondió emocionada.

— No me digas, ¿sabes quien juega hoy en la noche? — preguntó nuevamente Boilin.

— oh, oh, oh, ¡por los espíritus! Entonces, es cierto, pensé que solo era un rumor ¿ustedes dos tienen su propio equipo? — prácticamente chilló Korra , mientras que Mako rodaba sus ojos _"genial, otra fanática loca más " _pensó.

— Si señora, los Hurones de Fuego, justo como Pabu — dijo mientras que le enseñaba a Korra el animalito que siempre cargaba consigo.

— Genial… — murmuró Korra maravillada — entonces creo que nos vemos más tarde — concluyó la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

— Perfecto, nos vemos el viernes, no dudes en pasar a saludarnos — comentó Boilin alegremente.

— Mako… aquí tengo tu cambio — dijo Senna mientras se ubicaba nuevamente tras el mostrador y le entregaba el dinero al chico.

— Mamá, mamá, Boilin y Mako son jugadores de pro control ¿puedes creerlo? —Dijo Korra emocionada. En seguida Mako se dio cuenta de que Senna le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano, probablemente, ella a diferencia de Korra ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería Boilin.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — preguntó Senna mirando a Mako

— Sí, es cierto, señora— respondió el maestro fuego.

— Entonces… eso significa que ustedes ya no trabajan para las triadas ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó. Mako dudo por un momento, pero finalmente le contestó.

— No señora, nosotros ya no trabajamos para las triadas— respondió.

— ¿Estás seguro? — volvió a preguntar Senna.

— Sí señora— confirmó Mako.

— Eso es maravilloso muchachos — dijo dirigiéndoles una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el paquete a Mako. Quien se dio cuenta de que estaba más pesado de lo que esperaba.

— Señora, yo solo le pedí tres— dijo el chico confundido.

— El cuarto es cortesía de la casa— respondió Senna.

— Gracias, hasta luego señora— se despidió Mako,

— Adiós para ti también chico listo— le dijo Korra al ver que no se había despedido de ella.

— Oh, lo siento, Adiós Korra— respondió Mako quien se reprocho a sí mismo ya que había sonado más agresivo de lo planeado.

— Adiós Señora, Adiós Korra, nos vemos el viernes— lo imito su hermano, pero a diferencia de él se oyó encantador y amable como siempre, después, las dos mujeres se despidieron de ellos y los muchachos continuaron con su camino.

Mako no había esperado que Senna se pusiera tan contenta al escuchar aquella noticia, y que su opinión acerca de Boilin hubiera cambiado tan rápidamente con tan solo darse cuenta de que él ya no trabajaba con las triadas, lo más sorprendente es que incluso ya no parecía tan irritada al verlo hablar con Korra.

Para ser honesto, el maestro fuego no podía culpar a Senna, el tampoco hubiera querido que un miembro de la Triple Amenaza se hubiera inmiscuido con su hija. Mako conocía muchas mamás que prácticamente prostituían a sus hijas para que se involucraran con miembros de la pandilla, pero estaba más que claro que ella no era de ese tipo de personas. Nuevamente al muchacho se le revolvió el estomago al pensar en Kuruq, no quería ni llegar a imaginarse lo que un sujeto como ese podría hacerle a una chica como Korra, y lo que significaría para Senna verla con ese sujeto.

— Hey Mako— lo llamó Bolin. — ¿Por qué les dijiste que no tenemos negocios con la triadas? Tú sabes que eso es mentira Mako.

— Lo sé Boilin, lo sé, aún es mentira, pero una vez acabe el torneo de pro control, no volveremos a involucrarnos con ellos, pagaremos nuestra deuda y finalmente seremos libres— dijo Mako casi como si se lo hubiera asegurado a sí mismo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

Aquella noche llegó rápidamente, pero Tonraq aún no llegaba a su casa por lo que Korra estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

— ¿Por qué no llega? — se preguntó Korra en tanto miraba por la ventana. Senna quien se hallaba recogiendo los platos de la cena sonrió al ver a su hija.

— No te preocupes linda, papá no tarda — trató de camarla Senna. Justo cuando hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, el sonido del teléfono las alertó.

— Hola oh… bien… bien, entiendo, se lo diré, no te preocupes— dijo Senna mientras estaba en el teléfono.

— Korra… — empezó Senna nerviosa— lo lamento, Tonraq llamó, lo necesitan y tendrá que hacer un turno extra, no podrá llevarte al pro control— murmuró.

— ohh…— se quejó la chica— ¿y no me puedes llevar tu? — preguntó.

— Tu sabes bien que no, no tengo dinero para comprar la entrada, tal vez podría llevarte, pero no podría estar allá contigo— dijo.

— Lo entiendo. Y si… — empezó nerviosamente Korra— y si solo por esta vez pudiera entrar yo sola, podría pedirle a Boilin que me trajera a casa— murmuró. De inmediato los ojos de Senna se abrieron de par en par como si su hija hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias.

— ¡Claro que no! — negó Senna en tanto volvía su atención a los platos sucios.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Korra perdiendo la calma — ¿Por qué soy su prisionera? ¿Por qué no tengo derecho si quiera a hablar con nadie sin que tú o papá lo sepan? — preguntó furiosa.

— Korra, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu sabes bien que tu eres diferente…

— No soy diferente, yo soy el Avatar, mamá, ya lo sé— la interrumpió Korra subiendo el tono de voz, por lo que Senna corrió hacia ella y rápidamente le tapo su boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Te volviste loca?, no vuelvas a gritar algo como eso— dijo Senna retirando sus manos de la boca de su hija.

— ¿Por qué Mamá? ¿Por qué negar lo que soy? Yo soy la Avatar, se supone que mi deber es mantener la paz y la armonía entre las naciones, ustedes lo dejaron todo para salvarme, pero ese sacrificio será inútil si ni siquiera puedo caminar las tres cuadras del mercado a la escuela yo sola, no puedo seguir mintiendo, esto es quién soy yo, ¡yo soy el Avatar! — Dijo Korra en un tono más bajo, mientras que señalaba la estatua de Avatar Aang a través de la ventana. Al ver el terrible estado de ira en el que se hallaba su hija Senna tomó fuertemente ambos lados de su rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella.

— Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola ¿me escuchaste?, es muy peligroso, tú eres mi niña, mi tesoro, y yo no voy a permitir que te pase nada— dijo Senna de tal manera que Korra tan solo se le quedó mirando completamente petrificada. Después, la mujer tomó a su hija del brazo y la haló hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde cerró con llave antes de salir.

— Eso está por verse mamá — murmuró Korra .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, como siempre eso me anima mucho a continuar con la historia, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, más que espero que les agrade, y lamento haberme demorado tanto con la actualización , pero la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ni siquiera he podido ojear la sección de Korra en español, y eso que veo muchos nuevos fics, y eso me gusta, solo espero que esta sección se vuelva más y más grande. En fin los dejo con la historia.

…

Mako miró las graderías del estadio y se desanimó al no encontrar a Korra y a su papá en ellas. Esto no significaba que quisiera ver a la chica, claro que no, a él no le gustaba, simplemente, quería que ella pudiera presenciar uno de sus partidos, e impresionarla con su forma de jugar, tal vez, así dejaría de pensar que él era un idiota.

A pesar de todo, Mako si encontró a alguien en las graderías, pero no se alegró en lo absoluto. Se trataba de Lighting Bolt Zolt, el líder de la Triple Amenaza, quien se hallaba en un palco privado acompañado por algunos de sus mejores matones, entre los que se encontraba Kuruq. En ese momento, el chico se sitió aliviado al saber que Korra no estaría presente, pues ni siquiera su papá lograría protegerla si es que realmente quería acercársele.

El chico observó nuevamente a los espectadores. Simplemente no podía entender cómo Zolt podía estar en un lugar completamente abarrotado, sin que la policía siquiera tratara de arrestarlo. Al parecer, ellos creían que era más importante perseguir a un montón de niños harapientos que pedían dinero en las calles, que a los hombres que se hallaban tras toda aquella maquinaría.

— Hey Mako— lo llamó un muchacho de su edad desde la puerta — Zolt quiere hablar contigo.

— Dile que voy enseguida— respondió Mako.

Después, el maestro fuego hizo a un lado su casco y salió de los camerinos hacía el palco de Zolt, en donde encontró al líder con los demás miembros de su banda.

— Buenas noches señor— saludo Mako.

— Oh Mako, tan serio como siempre — se burlo Zolt— deja esa cara larga, no voy a morderte, tú sabes perfectamente que solo quiero hablar de negocios.

— Lo sé señor— contestó Mako inexpresivamente.

— Espero que ganes esta noche Mako, en el partido de hoy hay mucho dinero en juego, los Triple Amenaza apostamos a tu favor y si no ganas… bien, habrá consecuencias— le dijo melosamente Zolt. Pero Mako no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era una amenaza por lo que su ira aumentó.

— Por supuesto que ganaremos señor. Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato, si usted cumple su parte— se aventuró a decir Mako, en tanto Zolt levantaba una ceja, y le dirigía una mirada divertida al ver el descaro del muchacho.

— Claro Mako, una vez termine el torneo, tú y tu hermano ya no nos serán de utilidad, así que pueden largarse y hacer lo que les plazca— comento despreciativamente el líder.

— Lo haremos señor — asintió el chico— si me disculpa, tengo que prepararme para el partido Mako le dio la espalda al líder de la Triple Amenaza, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta fue interceptado por Kuruq.

— Mako ¿es cierto que hablaste con Korra esta tarde? — preguntó.

— Si— respondió el maestro fuego con cara de pocos amigos

— ¿Es cierto que ella vendrá al estadio? — volvió a preguntar.

— Eso creo, pero no creo que lo haga, ya casi empieza el partido y aún no ha llegado— contestó.

— Es una lástima, ¿a esa chica nunca la dejan sola, no es verdad? — dijo Kuruq en tanto se frotaba la nuca.

— Eso es porque la quieren lejos de tipos como tu — bromeo Zolt desde su asiento, por lo que los demás se rieron.

— ¡Ha! Supongo que de tal madre tal hija— opinó Zolt mientras que inspeccionaba con sus ambiciosos ojos el campo de juego — hace algunos años, Senna también causo un gran alboroto, era un encanto ¿lo recuerdas Yao? — le preguntó Zolt a uno de sus matones.

— Si jefe, aún lo es— respondió el sujeto.

— Por su puesto, pero tenía a su esposo, y a esa pequeña que no dejaba sola si quiera un minuto, demasiados problemas— comentó el líder.

— Aún no la deja sola, no he podido si quiera acercarme a ella— dijo Kuruq.

— Bien… casi nunca hago esto, pero tú eres un buen muchacho, así te haré una propuesta— dijo el líder mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa en su rostro— si logras salir con ella les rebajaré la cuota a la tercera parte. De seguro Senna cederá.

— ¡Gracias Jefe! — dijo Karuq emocionado

Mako frunció el seño al escuchar aquello, le producía asco pensar que ese sujeto prácticamente quería comprar a Korra. Aunque, el chico sabía a la perfección que su mamá no cedería, todo lo contrario, probablemente, aumentaría la vigilancia sobre su hija. Pero, por otra parte, al maestro fuego también le producía pánico pensar que ella prefiriera a Boilin antes que a Kuruq, pues no sabía que reacción tendría el pandillero si se enteraba de esto.

— Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme— dijo Mako quien salió rápidamente antes de que alguien lograra detenerlo.

El maestro fuego continuó en silencio, mientras dejaba que la ira le comiera el cerebro, ya que sabía perfectamente que la vida de aquella tranquila y amable familia cambiaría, sin importar si Korra aceptaba a kuruq o no, pues de hacerlo, todo sería más difícil para ella y si no, él tomaría represarías en contra de la chica.

Mientras caminaba, Mako no pudo evitar recordar aquella ocasión en que había conocido a Korra y a su madre. En aquel entonces, Mako tan solo tenía ocho años, y él y Boilin llevaban casi dos días sin alimento, por lo que el maestro fuego le propuso que fueran al mercado para buscar algo de comida en los basureros, los chicos, al darse cuenta de que no iban a conseguir nada, se sentaron junto a una pared a pasar el tiempo.

De pronto, Boilin salió corriendo hacía una niña que sostenía una bolsa de galletas dulces.

— Boilin, espera…— gritó Mako, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hermano ya estaba hablando con la niña. Rápidamente, el maestro fuego se unió a ellos y vio con sorpresa como ella sacaba unas de sus galletas y se las daba a su hermano menor.

— ¿Tu también quieres? — le preguntó la niña mientras que prácticamente le ponía la bolsa en la cara. El olor del dulce confitado llenó los sentidos de Mako casi al instante, por lo que el niño no pudo más que aceptar las galletas.

— ¡Korra! — escucho Mako gritar a una de las vendedoras del mercado, quien se acercó a toda velocidad a ellos. El maestro fuego ya sabía lo que le esperaba, probablemente, reprendería a la niña por haberse acercado a él y a su hermano, y se la llevaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

— No te alejes tanto, no me gusta perderte de vista— dijo la mujer en tanto se ponía a la altura de la niña y la miraba a los ojos.

— Mami, mami, los niños tenían hambre, él me pidió una galleta— contestó Korra señalando a Boilin. Mako sintió ganas de tomar a su hermano y salir corriendo, pero pronto se vio presa de la intensa mirada azul de la mujer por lo que se quedó quieto en su sitio.

— No deberían comer galletas sin haber comido algo más, comer solamente dulce no los alimentará— dijo Senna molesta — vengan conmigo —continuó la mujer en tanto tomaba la mano de Korra y Boilin. Por su parte, Mako se quedó quieto por la sorpresa que le había causado la reacción de la mamá de la niña.

— ¿No vienes? — le preguntó en un tono que a Mako que le recordó a su propia madre.

— Si señora— respondió Mako mientras la seguía a través de las tiendas.

Aquel día, la señora les dio comida, no era la gran cosa, tan solo algo de sopa de vegetales, y arroz que Senna había preparado en la cocineta improvisada en la parte de atrás de su local, aún así , Mako no recordaba la última vez que había tenido un almuerzo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero, antes de dejarlos ir, les dijo que de ahora en adelante vendrían a almorzar con ella.

— Ni siquiera se les ocurra robarle a las personas ¿entendido? — dijo la mujer mientras les apuntaba con el dedo.

— No señora — respondieron los niños.

Mako y Boilin siguieron visitando a Senna día tras día, e incluso, en ocasiones pasaban las tardes jugando con Korra en la pequeña plazuela en frente del toldo de la mujer. Había ocasiones en que jugaban con la pelota, y otras oportunidades pasaban horas mirando los libros de ilustraciones y cuentos que la niña llevaba para entretenerse mientras que su mamá trabajaba. Durante aquellas tardes, el maestro fuego aprendió a apreciar el carácter fuerte y explosivo de la pequeña, quien a su vez podía ser la persona más dulce e inocente del mundo entero.

Conforme fueron pasando los años, el maestro fuego encontró una forma de sobrevivir al realizar pequeños trabajos de espionaje y robo para las triadas, hasta que un día, cuando tenía 15 años, reunió el dinero suficiente para comprarle algo a la mujer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, ella se mostro sospechosa en seguida, y no dejaba de preguntarle de donde había sacado tal cantidad de dinero, hasta que finalmente Mako confesó. El maestro fuego estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría la expresión de tristeza en los ojos de Senna, parecía como si la desilusión hubiera ensombrecido su mirada. Pero, lo peor para él, fue ver a Korra, ella no parecía triste, más bien estupefacta por la noticia.

— No se meta en lo que no le importa señora. Usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme, ninguna de las dos sabe lo que es vivir en las calles, solo, sin ayuda, con un hermano al que mantener. Yo no tengo que complacerla para pagar su caridad— dijo Mako furioso. Después, volteó a ver nuevamente a Korra pero no encontró ira en su mirada, lo único que vio en ella fue comprensión, y esto lo hizo sentir aún peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras? — le preguntó agresivamente, pero ella no respondió.

En ese momento, Mako no resistió más y salió corriendo, no quería enfrentarse a esas dos mujeres, no porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. En realidad, el chico no quería trabajar para las tríadas, nunca lo había hecho. Y fue en ese momento, con tan solo quince años que Mako entendió que no todos nacen para ser criminales, y él era una de esas personas que sencillamente no quería hacerle mal a los demás. Pero sin importar sus buenas intenciones, la ciudad era como un gigantesco monstruo, que amenazaba con devorarlos a él y a su hermano si no hallaban una forma de sobrevivir.

A partir de ese día, Mako decidió que no volvería más a la tienda de Senna, pasó casi un mes hasta que volvió al mercado, pero, desafortunadamente la suerte no estuvo con él y se encontró de frente a Korra .

— Hey chico listo— lo llamó con su alegre tono de voz— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿te olvidaste de nosotras?

— yo… yo…— intentó responder Mako algo nervioso y un poco ruborizado.

— Oye, nosotras te entendemos, no hay problema— dijo la niña con una brillante sonrisa. Mako se la quedó mirando por algunos segundos, hasta que una voz femenina rompió el encanto.

— ¡Korra! — dijo Senna — ahí estas ¿ cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pierdas de vista? — la reprendió la mujer mientras se colocaba a espaldas de su hija, pero, al ver a Mako, ella se quedó en silencio.

— Hola Mako— saludo amablemente y sin la menor seña de resentimiento — ¿nos acompañas a almorzar? — preguntó. Pero Mako permaneció en silencio.

— me enfadaré si no lo haces— dijo maternalmente. Finalmente, Mako consiguió que sus piernas se movieran y la siguió hasta su puesto.

Nuevamente, y con su mente en el presente, Mako llegó al camerino, caminó hasta su armario y aventó fuertemente su casco al otro lado de la habitación mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. El maestro fuego sentía que debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que esto le pasara a Korra, quien, a los ojos del maestro fuego, seguía siendo la misma niña salvaje y temperamental, pero a la vez dulce e inocente que había decidido compartir sus galletas dulces con un par de huérfanos.

Definitivamente, a él no le gustaba Korra, pero no podía permitir que la vida de la chica se convirtiera en un infierno.

Mako dio los toques finales a su uniforme, y en ese momento, apareció Hasook, quien también comenzó a alistarse en silencio.

— Mako, mira quien está aquí— dijo alegremente Boilin en tanto entraba al camerino. Y el maestro fuego vio con horror que se trataba de Korra.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? — le preguntó Mako furioso a su hermano —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Korra? — dijo el chico.

— Woow, yo también estoy feliz de verte chico listo— murmuró Korra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Korra, por favor dime que viniste con tu papá, y que él está en las graderías — Dijo Mako en tanto le dirigía una mirada cargada de preocupación.

— Pues… la verdad es que me escapé. Pero, ellos no me dejan salir, y la arena tan solo queda a unas cuantas cuadras. Por favor, no les digan nada a papá y mamá— pidió Korra casi desesperada. Mientras, Mako dejo salir una larga y cansada exhalación, no podía creer que de todas las noches la maestra agua hubiera elegido precisamente aquella para escaparse de casa.

— Bien— suspiró el chico— pero tienes que prometerme una cosa, que no iras a las graderías por nada del mundo, te quedarás aquí, y no te dejarás ver de ninguno de los miembros de la Triple Amenaza— dijo, por lo que Korra frunció el seño al escuchar estas palabras.

— ¿Porqué me pides eso Mako? — preguntó la maestra agua.

— Yo… este… te explicare una vez acabe el partido, tenemos que ir a jugar— dijo Mako apresuradamente.

Los tres jugadores tomaron su lugar en la placa que los condujo a la arena, en donde tras escucharse el silbato, dio inicio el juego de los Hurones de Fuego contra los Tigre Cocodrilo del Templo Dorado. El equipo de novatos lucho por mantenerse en pie desde el primer momento, aunque Mako y Boilin eran jugadores excepcionales, Hasook era el punto débil del equipo.

Una vez hubo comenzado el segundo round, los movimientos de Hasook se volvieron cada vez más y más torpes hasta que por su culpa Boilin fue eliminado del juego. Por su lado, Mako sintió deseos de rendirse a la desesperación, pero, simplemente no podía hacerlo, él chico tenía demasiado que perder, su hermano, su futuro, su vida…

Mako tomó fuerzas de un lugar insospechado, y arremetió contra los Tigre Cocodrilos con todo su arsenal, hasta que logro sacarlos de la plataforma uno por uno, coronándose así ganador. Finalmente, el maestro fuego pudo respirar aliviado, por lo que se quitó el casco y observó al publico vitorearlo, en tanto que un par de ojos azules llenos de ilusión, llamarón su atención.

Lentamente, Mako volvió al camerino en donde encontró a su hermano y a Korra celebrando la victoria. Después, volteó su mirada y se encontró con Hasook, y nuevamente se llenó de ira, ya que la torpeza de ese idiota por poco les había costado la cabeza de los tres.

— Hey Hasook— llamó Mako al maestro agua — ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Jugaste terrible esta noche. — dijo furioso.

— Pero ganamos, ¿no? — preguntó Hasook.

— Por poco — contesto Mako.

— Deja de fastidiarme Mako— le gritó el chico en tanto lanzaba su casco y salía furioso.

— Inútil— murmuró el maestro fuego.

— Oh vaya, eso fue genial, en especial tu señor truco en el sombrero— dijo Korra emocionada. Mako, quien estaba completamente fastidiado por todos los eventos de aquella noche tan solo cerró sus ojos, y en el tono más arrogante que pudo utilizar preguntó:

— ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

— ¿y tú todavía eres un idiota? — contra preguntó la chica dedicándole una mirada resentida.

— Espera un momento— dijo la chica— tú tienes que decirme la verdad, ¿Por qué no me quieres aquí? Sé que no te simpatizo, pero jamás me imagine que te pusieras así al verme en uno de tus partidos — comentó Korra. Mako, quien se hallaba en frente al armario y de espaldas a ella se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, ya que no tenía la menor idea de que debía decirle, ni de cómo hacerlo.

—Mako— lo llamó nuevamente— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Korra quien ahora parecía preocupada.

—Yo… Yo… empezó Mako nervioso— Korra, creo que Kuruq quiere salir contigo— dijo el chico rápidamente.

— Oh, pues no sé qué decir, ni siquiera sé quien es —dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios que indicaba que no comprendía la magnitud de aquello. Mientras tanto, Mako y Boilin compartieron una mirada nerviosa, pues su hermano sí sabía de quien estaban hablando.

— El es uno de los mejores muchachos de Zolt— murmuró el maestro fuego. Casi de inmediato, la expresión de Korra se ensombreció, pues la chica era ingenua, pero no estúpida, ella sabía perfectamente que el futuro de aquellas mujeres que se involucraban con los miembros de las triadas podía ser muy incierto.

Korra había escuchado todo tipo de historias. Desde chicas que habían hecho un par de yuans acostándose con esos sujetos, hasta otras que habían sido encontradas muertas en alguna zanja, o habían terminado como prostitutas drogadictas en las calles. Por su puesto, muchas usaban aquel medio como una manera fácil para salir de la pobreza , pero ella no se veía a sí misma haciéndolo, el solo pensamiento la repugnaba hasta más no poder.

— El… el…— balbuceó Mako— el obtuvo el permiso de Zolt, yo lo vi dándoselo, además él dijo que le iba a proponer a tu mamá que…

— Ella no lo dejará acercarse a mí — dijo Korra.

— Tú sabes que no es tan fácil — murmuró Mako.

— Sí, sí, no tienes que recordármelo— dijo Korra fastidiada.

— Como sea —añadió Mako resignado— lo mejor será que te acompañemos a tu casa, ya es muy tarde y no me gustaría que estuvieras sola una noche como la de hoy— dijo. Normalmente, Korra hubiera protestado, ya que tan solo habían unas cuantas cuadras cuadras a su casa, y ella no era precisamente indefensa, pero la sola posibilidad de cruzarse con Zolt y sus muchachos la enfermaba.

— Gracias— se limitó a decir Korra. El primero en dejar la habitación fue Boilin, sin embargo, justo cuando se hallaba dispuesto a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, el chico se detuvo.

— Oh no. Mako, Zolt viene para acá— dijo alarmado. En ese momento, el maestro fuego sintió que algo frio le recorría la parte trasera de la nuca. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde podía esconder a Korra? sin embargo, el chico no alcanzó a hallar una respuesta para sus preguntas, ya que cuando volteó su mirada, la maestra agua ya estaba escondiéndose en el armario donde guardaban los equipos.

Mako agradeció silenciosamente a los espíritus que Korra fuera tan inteligente, y se preparó para abrirle la puerta al jefe de la triada.

— Señor — dijo Mako al verlo pasar al vestidor.

— Muy bien jugado — dijo el sujeto en tanto entraba acompañado por tres de sus matones entre los que se encontraba Kuruq — aunque estuvieron cerca de perder.

— Claro que no, señor. Todo fue calculado— dijo animadamente Boilin desde un rincón.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó el sujeto desconfiado — porque no lo pareció. No sé cuál es su plan, pero más les vale que el otro chico logre poner todo bajo control, de lo contrario nuestro trato correrá peligro — los amenazó Zolt.

— Esto no volverá a pasar, yo mismo hablaré con él— aseguró Mako.

— Perfecto, me alegra que hayan entendido — asintió Zolt. Después, el sujeto salió con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, pero antes de que hubieran salido completamente, Kuruq se detuvo.

— Lo olvidaba ¿alguno de ustedes vio a Korra esta noche? — preguntó el sujeto en tanto Mako se percataba que el armario vibraba levemente.

— No — mintió Mako.

— Oh, qué lástima, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana— dijo.

— Eso supongo— respondió Mako encogiéndose de hombros. Después, el muchacho dejó la habitación, por lo que los tres finalmente pudieron relajarse. Lentamente, Korra salió del armario, como si aún temiera que el Zolt y su gente fuera a volver por ella.

— ¿Que fue todo eso? — Preguntó Korra — ¿Por qué los visitó? ¿A qué trato se refiere? Mako, Boilin, alguien respóndame— dijo la chica molesta al ver que los dos hermanos tan solo se miraban nerviosamente el uno al otro.

— Mako… — empezó nuevamente Korra observándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules— lo de esta tarde fue mentira ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la chica mientras Mako hacía lo posible por evadir su mirada.

— Mako— repitió Korra.

— Está bien, todo fue una mentira— aceptó Mako en voz alta— pero esto será lo último que hagamos para la Triple amenaza. Tu no entiendes Korra, salir de las triadas no es precisamente fácil, así que hicimos un trato con Zolt, nosotros jugaremos para él durante esta temporada y el nos dejará libres, ¿Estás contenta? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Querías oírme admitir que soy un mentiroso? ¿Una rata callejera? — se quejó Mako.

— No, yo no quería oír eso, pero me hubiera gustado escuchar que ustedes dos se encontraban bien, fuera de peligro— dijo Korra en un tono suave. Mako se la quedó mirando fijamente. Nuevamente, la chica lo sorprendía, ya que no había ni una pisca de reproche en su voz, tan solo comprensión, aunque, de cierta manera, para el maestro esto era aún peor, ya que se odiaba a sí mismo aún más cuando se encontraba con personas como la chica y su mamá.

— Como sea… — dijo Mako — lo más importante es sacarte de aquí — comentó.

— Bien — asintió Korra.

— Yo también iré con ustedes— dijo Boilin.

De inmediato, la chica dejó la habitación para que los dos hermanos pudieran cambiarse de ropa, y una vez salieron, los tres emprendieron el corto camino hasta la casa de Korra.

Por su parte, Mako no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, aunque no tenía razones para hacerlo, ya que aquella zona no era especialmente peligrosa.

— Mako, mira — susurro Boilin en tanto señalaba una esquina cercana.

— Yo no veo nada — respondió Mako al ver una esquina vacía.

— Exacto— asintió Boilin — esa es la una de las esquinas de los chicos del Sucio Shin, pero no veo a nadie, tu sabes bien que él no dejaría su zona desprotegida— comentó Boilin. Por un momento, Mako se sintió sorprendido, ya que su hermano raramente era tan observador, pero también se preocupo ya que el chico tenía toda la razón.

— Sí, es extraño — murmuró Mako. En ese momento, el sonido de motores lo alertó, pero el maestro fuego no reaccionó hasta que Korra lo agarró firmemente por el brazo y lo haló hasta un callejón.

— ¿Qué es eso? — susurró Boilin, en tanto se escondía junto a ellos en el muro del callejón.

— Bloqueadores de chi — dijo Korra, mientras miraba al pequeño ejército que se aglomeraba en la calle junto a ellos. A la maestra agua nunca le habían gustado especialmente los igualitarios, ella había crecido escuchando todo aquel discurso de igualdad, y de los maestros opresores, pero, en realidad, jamás había visto a uno de ellos hacer nada por nadie, además, muchos de los maestros vivían en iguales o peores condiciones que los no maestros.

A decir verdad, lo único que los había visto hacer era atacar a los maestros que encontraban en las noches. Inclusive, el propio Tonraq una vez había tenido que vérselas con ellos, mientras que se dirigía de su casa desde el trabajo, aquella vez, su papá tuvo que permanecer casi una semana en el hospital reponiéndose de aquel ataque, en tanto que Senna tenía que encargarse con los gastos del hogar completamente sola.

Justo en el momento en que la chica creía que estarían a salvo, un sonido de pasos contra el concreto la alertó, por lo que ella comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, adentrándose cada vez más en el callejón. Korra se percató de que Mako y Boilin la seguían, por lo que los guió hasta la parte trasera de un basurero en donde se ocultaron.

Los nervios de Korra aumentaron cuando escuchó al sujeto acercarse, la chica miró a los lados, y se desesperó al ver que no tenían lugar a donde ir. De repente, en un arrebato de adrenalina, la maestra decidió hacer lo impensable y abrir con su tierra control un agujero en el suelo, lo suficientemente grande, como para que una persona cupiera en él.

— Bajen — susurro la chica, pero Mako y Boilin tan solo se quedaron viéndola completamente estupefactos.

— Bajen — repitió Korra perdiendo la paciencia. De inmediato, Mako tomó la iniciativa y se escondió en el agujero, y después lo siguió Boilin. Finalmente, Korra bajó y cerró la pequeña caverna que abrió en la tierra. Los tres muchachos se mantuvieron callados hasta que los pasos sobre ellos les indicaron que el igualitario finalmente se había marchado.

— Estamos a salvo— dijo Korra aliviada. Nuevamente, fue Mako quien tomó la iniciativa y salió del hoyo, después le dio la mano a Korra y a Boilin para que ellos lo siguieran.

— Como diablos hiciste e…— comenzó Boilin, pero ella no lo dejó continuar, ya que tapó su boca con sus manos.

— Por favor Boilin, por favor, nadie, nadie puede saber acerca de esto— le pidió Korra mientras negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza.

— Tu eres ella ¿no es verdad? — preguntó seriamente Mako quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando? — preguntó Korra nerviosa, por lo que el muchacho le respondió dirigiéndole una sobrecogedora mirada.

— Cuando yo era niño, poco antes de que nuestros padres murieran, una noche le pedí a papá que me contara una historia, él me dijo que no sabía ninguna, por lo que decidió contarme acerca del misterio de la última Avatar. Él me dijo que se trataba de una niña que nació en el Polo Sur, al parecer, poco después de que descubrieron que ella era la Avatar, unos sujetos la atacaron, todos los periódicos dijeron que ella y sus padres fueron asesinados, pero, en realidad, nadie vio sus cuerpos, tan solo la esposa del Avatar Aang, ella fue la única que los vio. Y por eso nació la leyenda de que aún está viva— dijo Mako.

— Entonces, es verdad — continuó el chico al darse cuenta de que ella no le iba a responder sin un poco de presión — todo encaja en aquella historia, tú tienes 17 años, como aquella niña, y llegaste a la ciudad cuando tenías 4, justo la misma edad en que ella murió. Ahora tiene más sentido, es por eso que tu mamá te sobreprotege— afirmó el maestro fuego, y por primera vez, Korra lo miró a los ojos.

— Tú eres la Avatar…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

...

Mako dio unos pasos en dirección a Korra, pero ella dio otros cuantos hacía atrás como un conejo asustado.

— Korra…— la llamó Mako al ver que la chica aún parecía estupefacta.

— Por favor… por favor — murmuró Korra de una manera casi inteligible mientras negaba con su cabeza.

— Por favor… — repitió mientras se le escapaban un par de lágrimas. En ese momento, Boilin no resistió verla así y la tomo por los hombros suavemente.

— No, no, no Korra — dijo el chico mientras trataba de calmarla — nosotros no diremos nada, te lo prometo Korra ¿verdad Mako? — preguntó Boilin esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermano mayor.

— No, no lo haremos — respondió Mako.

Mako se quedó mirando a su hermano tranquilizar a Korra por algunos minutos. La verdad, es que aquél tema debía ser especialmente sensible para ella, dado que él nunca la había visto llorar, nunca, ni siquiera cuando a Boilin se le iba la mano y la golpeaba con fuerza mientras jugaban pelota. Pero no era para menos, la chica era el Avatar, la persona más poderosa en el mundo, y una de las más perseguidas.

— Gracias— dijo Korra mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules cubiertos por lágrimas.

— No volveremos a hablar de esto — ordenó Mako— parecerá como si esta noche nunca hubiera pasado — concluyó.

Después, los tres muchachos emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Korra, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontraron con un sucio edificio de apartamentos.

— ¿y por donde se supone que vas a entrar? Dudo mucho que puedas entrar y decir: papá, mamá, ya llegué — preguntó Mako irritado.

— Por el callejón de al lado, por el mismo sitio por el que bajé— respondió Korra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

Los tres muchachos corrieron hacía el callejón en la parte lateral del edificio. por un momento, el Maestro Fuego sintió que tendría un infarto al ver la escalera improvisada que la chica hizo con su tierra control y con un par de ladrillos de la construcción.

— Vaya, felicidades Korra, se nota que eres muy cuidadosa escondiendo tu identidad— murmuró sarcásticamente el mayor de los hermanos — es un milagro que nadie antes te hubiera descubierto.

— oh, cierra la boca chico listo, deberías darme las gracias. Hoy salvé tu patético trasero de los igualitarios así que muestra un poco más de gratitud — contraataco Korra.

— bien… — balbuceo Boilin al ver que aquello comenzaba a tornarse en una batalla campal — lo mejor será que Korra suba a su casa y que nosotros nos vayamos. Ya se está haciendo tarde — opino el Maestro tierra.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Korra — buenas noches Boilin, buenas noches Mako — se despidió la chica, después, ella subió por su improvisada escalera y rápidamente se perdió de vista.

Aquella noche, Mako no pudo dormir, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Korra, pues no sabía que debía hacer ante todo aquel asunto del Avatar. Por una parte, él tenía miedo, ya que ella era demasiado importante. Odiada por muchos, y querida por otros, era la clase de persona que jamás tendría una vida tranquila. Adicionalmente, estaba toda aquella situación con Kuruq quien ahora más que nunca representaba un verdadero peligro para la existencia de Korra y su familia.

— Maldición— murmuró Mako en tanto se removía en su cama, quien se sentía completamente frustrado. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué las cosas malas tenían que pasarles a las personas buenas como Korra, Senna y sus propios padres? Korra era una de las personas más amables que había conocido, y a pesar de serlo, la chica llevaba acuestas el mundo entero, y no solo esto, sino que ahora tenía a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Ciudad Republica tras ella.

Y con este pensamiento, Mako se dejó atrapar por el sueño, confiando en que el nuevo día sería mejor que el anterior.

…..

Senna colocó alegremente los pescados de su puesto de mercado mientras que le dirigía una mirada furtiva a Korra quien le ayudaba a barrer el piso del local. En realidad, la mujer pensó que su hija estaría de pésimo humor, ya que no le había permitido ir a la arena pro control, pero, al parecer la chica finalmente había entendido que todo lo que ella quería era mantenerla a salvo.

En aquel momento, el humor de Senna cambió al ver un par de hombres que se acercaban hacía ellas. Por su puesto, la mujer sabía que se trataban de los matones de la triple amenaza que venían a cobrarles su cuota mensual.

— Buenos Días señora — la saludó un maestro fuego quien obviamente iba a la cabeza del grupo. Pero, el humor de Senna empeoró cuando vio al joven maestro agua que había saludado a su hija el día anterior.

— Buenos días— respondió amablemente con una sonrisa fingida — por favor pasen — dijo en tanto les permitía la entrada.

Por su parte, Korra se sintió palidecer en cuanto vio a los tres hombres entrar al local, pues ella sabía muy bien porque estaban allí, pero sintió verdadera repugnancia en cuanto notó que Kuruq estaba allí con ellos.

— Korra…— la llamó Senna — por favor ve a buscar papel para envolver, se nos acabó y necesito más— dijo amablemente la mujer quien lo único que en realidad quería era sacar a su hija de aquel lugar.

— Si mamá — respondió Korra. Después, se dirigió a la entrada, pero antes de que pudiera cruzarla una mano tomó su antebrazo.

— No te vayas Korra, necesito hablar contigo — dijo Kururq con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser encantadora, mientras que le apretaba más el brazo.

— Mi mamá necesita que yo vaya a…— trató de decir Korra, en tanto se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre, pero él no la dejó continuar.

— Estoy seguro de que a ella no le importará si permaneces aquí ¿no es verdad Señora? — preguntó Kuruq en un tono que a Korra le pareció casi amenazador.

— Ven aquí Korra — dijo Senna, quien al parecer había pensado de la misma manera que su hija.

Korra caminó lentamente hacia su mamá y se ubico al lado de ella, sin dejar de dedicarle una mirada llena de resentimiento a Kuruq. Era curioso, pero hasta entonces tan solo había visto en el muchacho a uno de aquellos jóvenes y tontos enamorados que quieren llegar a una chica que ni si quiera sabe que existen. Pero, con el gesto de minutos antes, la maestra agua intuyó su verdadera personalidad. No era coincidencia que él fuera uno de los mejores de la Triple Amenaza, en realidad, era una persona muy peligrosa.

Para romper la tensión, Senna tosió ligeramente y caminó hacía la caja registradora, de la que sacó un fajo de billetes que tenía separados del resto del dinero. Después, la mujer caminó hacia el maestro fuego quien se hallaba sentado en la silla de Korra en tanto jugueteaba con un mondadientes .

— Aquí esta, es el dinero de este mes— dijo Senna con una sonrisa fingida, mientras estiraba la mano para entregárselo.

— No señora, hoy no tiene que entregármelo a mí, mejor déselo a él— dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a Kuruq. Senna dio un par de pasos, y sin perder su sonrisa fingida trató de entregarle el fajo de billetes. Por su parte, el maestro agua sonrió levemente y le dirigió una mirada a Korra antes de tomar el dinero de las manos de su mamá.

— Señora…— empezó nuevamente Kuruq en tanto inspeccionaba los billetes — el jefe me autorizó a disminuirles la cuota, a la tercera parte, los dos sabemos que eso es mucho dinero.

— ¡oh! ¿Y porque habría de hacer algo así? — preguntó Senna quien se ponía más y más nerviosa a cada momento.

— Porque yo se lo pedí. Pensé que era una lástima que usted y su hija no puedan usar este dinero, usted nos dijo ayer que el negocio no iba bien, así que pensé: ¿por qué no? — comentó Kuruq, pero Senna no respondió. Después, el muchacho tomó parte del dinero y se lo dio a la mujer, sin embargo, ella no lo recibió.

— ¡vamos!, acéptelo, ¿acaso no le gustaría usarlo para algo mejor?, dime Korra ¿acaso no te gustaría divertirte con ese dinero? — preguntó

— No— respondió Korra de manera casi agresiva.

— Por favor, solo dígame que es lo que quiere de nosotras, ya les pagamos la cuota no entiendo porque tienen que hacernos esto— dijo Senna quien luchaba por no perder la paciencia, ya que sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, la más afectada sería Korra.

— No quiero nada, tan solo quiero darles este dinero, hacer algo bueno por ustedes , y tal vez, agradarle un poco a usted y a Korra. Aunque debo reconocer que me gustaría mucho salir con su hija— admitió en tanto se cruzaba de brazos.

Fue en este momento que para Senna todo se volvió más claro que el agua. Aquel muchacho quería convencerla de que le dejara el camino libre a Korra, y por todos los espíritus que nunca lo haría. Había pasado demasiado tiempo protegiendo a su hija de peligros mucho mayores, y no dejaría que un muchacho como ese tratara de intimidarla

— No necesito ese dinero, tómelo, es suyo— dijo Senna mientras trataba de parecer amable.

— Insisto señora, recíbalo— contestó Kuruq quien se veía claramente molesto.

— No gracias, esa es la cuota, y yo la pagaré — se negó Senna.

— Y que hay de ti Korra, ¿es que acaso tú no quieres este dinero?, yo puedo dártelo si tu lo quieres — preguntó el muchacho.

— No, ese es el dinero de mamá, yo no lo quiero, yo tengo todo lo que necesito y no quiero nada más— dijo Korra muy seria.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Kuruq mientras hacía a un lado a Senna y se dirigía a Korra — ¿realmente tienes todo lo que necesitas? Yo no lo creo, se nota que tu familia es muy humilde, yo podría darte más, deben haber cosas que te gusten, si quieres podría dártelas, no sé si lo has escuchado, pero me va bastante bien en mi negocio — comentó en un tono meloso mientras que tomaba una de sus coletas, lo que hizo que la chica perdiera la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba.

— ¿No crees que es algo patético que trates de comprarme, solo porque no me gustas? Yo si lo pienso, no sé qué clase de persona crees que soy, pero no me voy a acostar contigo por un par de yuans y unos zapatos de marca — dijo Korra sin pensarlo.

En aquel momento tuvieron lugar una serie de rápidos y confusos eventos. Primero, Kuruq tomó fuertemente por el mentón, por lo que Senna corrió hacía ella, pero el maestro fuego la tomó por la cintura.

— Korra— gritó Senna quien trataba de librarse.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — le preguntó el maestro agua, con la intención de intimidarla. Sin embargo, Korra no desvió su mirada.

— No, ¿Quién te crees tú? — preguntó Korra — no sé quién te dio el derecho de venir a extorsionar a mi mamá, y después a tratar de obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Tú no me gustas, y actuando de esta manera eso no va a cambiar— dijo.

Considerando la mirada sorprendida de Kuruq, Korra se dio cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran aquello que él quería, probablemente, porque todos se encontraban demasiado asustados como para oponerse a la Tripe Amenaza, pero ella no quería seguir viviendo de esa manera, siempre con miedo. Y, aunque después lamentaría aquello, la chica no dejaría que en ese preciso momento ese sujeto la tratara como basura.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? solo te crearás problemas para ti y para tu familia— preguntó Kuruq.

— No hago las cosas difíciles. Por favor, entiéndeme, tu no me gustas, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien a quien le gustes. Por favor déjame en paz— le pidió.

— No creo que hallas entendido la situación, tú me aceptas, y yo te pago, así funciona, ¿entendido? — preguntó.

— Suéltame— dijo Korra en tanto trataba de librar su mentón de la mano de Kuruq.

— Te pregunté si entendiste— insistió Kuruq apretándola más.

— Suéltame— repitió Korra mientras tomaba la muñeca del maestro agua y la apretaba con fuerza.

Desafortunadamente para Kuruq, él no contaba con el hecho de que Korra había tomado clases de artes marciales desde pequeña, por lo que tenía una gran fuerza que aplicó por completo en el brazo del muchacho. No pasó mucho antes de que Kuruq sintiera la presión, por lo que soltó de inmediato el rostro de la chica y gimió por el dolor.

— Largo — dijo Korra en un tono profundo en tanto le soltaba el brazo, y prácticamente lo arrojaba lejos de ella. Kuruq se aparto de la chica mirándola con odio y se preparó para luchar con su agua control.

— Elegiste muy mal tu enemigo— le aseguró mientras se disponía a asestar el primer golpe.

— No — lo detuvo el maestro fuego que sostenía a Senna — mira quien está ahí— dijo el sujeto mientras señalaba con su cabeza a unos cuantos patrulleros de la policía de Ciudad Republica.

— Bien, creo que nos tendremos que ver después, pero te prometo que tendrás noticias mías— dijo Kuruq mientras abandonaba su posición de ataque.

— Yo no quiero noticias tuyas, solo quiero que me dejes en paz — respondió Korra.

Kuruq no respondió, tan solo le dedico una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa, pero, el chico finalmente salió del local dejando a Korra y a su mamá. Finalmente, el maestro fuego que sostenía a Senna la dejó libre, y la mujer no pudo evitar caer al piso de rodillas y ponerse a llorar.

— No mamá, por favor no llores— dijo Korra mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, — sé que lo arruine, por favor perdóname.

— No— se negó Senna — no hay nada que perdonar, tu no hiciste nada malo — dijo la mujer mientras tomaba las manos de su hija.

— oh mamá ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Korra.

— No lo sé, ya pensaremos en algo.

…

Pocas veces en su vida Mako había estado tan estresado como en aquella noche. Primero, había escuchado a un par de sujetos hablar de como Korra se había enfrentado a Kuruq. A decir verdad, el maestro fuego no sabía que parte de todas aquellas historias era cierta y que eran patrañas, pero, sin importar lo que en realidad hubiera pasado entre los dos, el mensaje era claro: Korra rechazó a Kuruq, y habría consecuencias, graves consecuencias.

Sin embargo, ahora Mako tenía un problema más urgente, Hasook no aparecía por ninguna parte, y si no lo hacía, serían descalificados. Justo en ese momento Boilin entró frenéticamente al camerino.

— Hablé con su mamá, ella dice que se fue hace un par de horas con una chica, al parecer él no tenía la menor intención de venir al juego— dijo Boilin refiriéndose a la llamada que hizo minutos antes a la casa de Hasook.

— Eso no puede ser posible, él sabe que es muy importante que este aquí esta noche, si perdemos estaremos fuera del campeonato, y si no lo hacemos Zolt nos matará a los tres— comentó Mako frenéticamente.

— Al parecer a él no le importa — exhaló Boilin mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una banca. Al ver a su hermano desanimado, Mako se sintió deprimido y no le quedó más que recostarse en una pared mientras que todos sus planes se deshacían en su cara.

— Hola… vaya, ¿no me perdí su partido, no es verdad? Por su cara, parece que ya hubieran perdido— comentó Korra mientras entraba al camerino sin vergüenza alguna.

— Posiblemente así sea — respondió Boilin.

— Hasook no se presentó al combate — agregó Mako. En ese momento, el árbitro se asomó por la puerta del camerino.

— Tienen dos minutos para salir a pelear o serán descalificados — dijo el sujeto.

— Bueno… ahí va nuestra entrada al torneo, y las ganancias…— se quejó Mako dando entender que realmente necesitaban las segundas.

— ¿Ninguno de ellos puede reemplazarlo? — preguntó Korra señalando al equipo del combate anterior quienes aún se hallaban cambiándose.

— ¿Y qué tal yo? Ustedes saben que soy una excelente maestra agua, aunque yo lo diga. Además, estoy en el equipo de pro control de la escuela— comentó emocionada.

— Pero… eres tú sabes quién — susurro Boilin — ¿eso no sería hacer trampa?

— No, si solamente uso agua control. Vamos chicos, ustedes me han visto en acción, saben que puedo ayudarlos a ganar— comentó Korra emocionada.

— Olvídalo, prefiero no salir, que hacer el ridículo allá afuera— intervino Mako.

— woow, gracias por el voto de confianza — respondió Korra.

— Korra, escuché lo que hiciste esta tarde, como te enfrentaste a Kuruq. Meterte en nuestro equipo solo equivaldría a buscar más problemas, claramente lo único que quieres es que te maten —

— Oh por favor, tu sabes bien que no quiero eso. Yo ya tengo problemas, mi situación no empeorará si juego con ustedes— respondió Korra.

— Ella tiene razón Mako— dijo Boilin.

— ¿Juegan o no? — preguntó el árbitro desde la entrada.

— Jugamos— respondió Korra emocionada.

— ¡Sí! — celebró Boilin.

— ¿Jugamos? — Preguntó Mako — yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto— dijo, dejando en claro que pensaba que todo aquello era una locura.

— Esta chica está loca — murmuró Mako para sí mismo.

La campana dio inició al juego, y Korra luchó por mantenerse en pie desde el primer momento. Ciertamente, el pro control aficionado era muy diferente al pro control profesional, esta era una liga muy diferente a la de ella.

Al principio Korra luchó por mantenerse en pie, y rápidamente los miembros de los osos ornitorrincos vieron la debilidad de la chica, quien incluso tuvo que recurrir a un par de faltas para no caer de la pista. Finalmente, al terminar el segundo asalto, la muchacha cayó al agua, pero al salir se encontró con alguien inesperado

— Papá— murmuró.

— No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable como para estar sola en un sitio así después de lo que pasó hoy. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando fui a tu habitación y no te encontré en ella, supuse que debías estar acá, y no me equivoqué — dijo Tonraq furioso

— Papá, no es que quisiera contradecirlos a propósito, pero ustedes nunca me dejan salir y yo…

— No te dejamos salir porque es lo mejor para ti — la interrumpió el maestro agua— tu sabes quién eres sabes que debes mantenerte a salvo.

— ¿Mantenerme a salvo? — preguntó Korra casi riéndose — me he estado escondiendo durante todos estos años, con el propósito de mantenerme a salvo, pero mira lo que ha pasado, no ha servido de nada. No sé si lo has notado papá, pero algún día tendré que enfrentarme al mundo, y no me servirá de nada seguirme escondiendo de él — gritó Korra, por lo que Tonraq se quedó mirándola con el seño fruncido.

— Korra por favor, solo vamos a casa, mañana hablaremos de esto con más calma— dijo Tonraq mucho más tranquilo.

— Si papá, nos iremos, una vez haya terminado este partido— respondió la chica. Después, Korra se subió en el ascensor hasta la pista de juego.

Una vez sonó la campana que daba inicio al tercer asalto, Korra se preparó, pero los maestros fuego y tierra de los Osos Ornitorrinco la atacaron con todo, mientras que Mako y Boilin se apartaban hacía las cuerdas. De repente, algo en la maestra agua cambio, ella no hubiera podido descifrar que, aunque hubiera querido, pero sus movimientos se hubieran vuelto más ligero.

Korra se dejó llevar por el impulso, por algo desconocido e instintivo que la guiaba a través de los ataques de sus enemigos sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera tocarla, se sentía como el aire, y por un momento, le pareció que sus contrincantes estaban tratando de golpear algo tan efímero como una delicada e insignificante hoja en el viento. Por primera vez en su vida, Korra sintió algo hermoso, algo que se parecía a la libertad.

A pesar de todo, la chica halló la mejor manera para responder los ataques enemigos con gran maestría, y pronto se unieron a ella Mako y Boilin. Juntos, los muchachos lograron sacar uno a uno de los contrincantes de la plataforma, y se coronaron ganadores, mientras que el narrador se volvía loco al ver a los novatos entrar al campeonato con los mejores equipos

— ¡Sí! — gritaron Korra y Boilin al unísono.

— Korra… — empezó Mako seriamente — ¿Qué puedo decir? Volviste a la vida en ese último asalto, la forma en esquivaste sus ataques… eres naturalmente talentosa— dijo el chico maravillado.

— Gracias — respondió Korra — pero no sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente.

— Supongo que debió ser algo de Avatar… — se atrevió a murmurar Mako, tratando de bromear con ella.

— Eso supongo— respondió Korra con una ligera sonrisa.

— Vamos — dijo Mako mientras ligeramente le tomaba el hombro y la guiaba hasta el camerino.

— Tendrás que apresurarte a conseguir un nuevo maestro agua— dijo Korra.

— Me gustaría pedirte que fueras nuestro maestro agua Korra, pero no podría hacerte algo como eso, no podría meterte en más problemas con las tríadas, tu ya tienes los suficientes— comentó Mako algo desilusionado.

— Odio decirlo chico listo, pero creo que tienes toda la razón, en este momento no puedo buscarme más problemas. Además, mi familia y yo estamos pensando en dejar la ciudad permanentemente — admitió.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Mako, a quien la perspectiva de no volver a ver a Korra lo horrorizó.

— Ustedes n-no pueden i-irse — Balbuceo Mako — no pueden hacerlo.

— Mako, ¿realmente crees que es seguro quedarnos en esta ciudad? Tu sabes cómo es la Triple Amenaza, no nos dejarán en paz, nos matarán— dijo Korra llena de emoción, después, la chica suspiró — si yo supiera controlar a la perfección los cuatro elementos, y si tuviera algo de influencia en la política de la ciudad podría hacer algo, pero por ahora, no soy nadie— murmuró la chica de una forma triste.

Mako se preparó para contestarle, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que en ese momento apareció nada más ni nada menos que Ligthing Bolt Zolt seguido por sus matones, entre los que se hallaba Kuruq, quien de inmediato fijó su mirada en Korra, ella no se dejó intimidar, todo lo contrario, se la devolvió con igual o más intensidad, hasta que vio la venda que tenía en la mano que le lastimo aquella tarde.

— Bien, bien, bien, eso estuvo cerca— dijo Zolt.

— Lo lamento señor, Hasook no se presentó, y Korra fue la mejor jugadora que pudimos conseguir con el tiempo que teníamos, pero como usted pudo darse cuenta, ella es increíble, realmente talentosa— balbuceó Mako frenéticamente.

— Sí, realmente lo es— dijo Zolt evaluando la situación — desde ahora tú serás parte de los Hurones de Fuego, ya está— anunció.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron Mako y Kuruq al mismo tiempo mientras que Korra se recuperaba del shock producido por la noticia.

— Pero jefe… yo, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con Korra, no creo que sea el mejor momento para…— se quejó Kuruq, pero su Zolt no lo dejó continuar.

— ¡suficiente! — gritó Zolt, quien dio media vuelta enfrentando amenazadoramente a Kuruq — necesito recuperar la inversión que hice en este equipo, por eso deben ganar, y si esa chica es la clave para lograrlo, la quiero a ella y a su familia sanos y salvos, por lo que si les tocas un solo cabello durante el tiempo que dure el torneo, te prometo que te las verás conmigo— lo amenazó el líder.

— Entendido jefe, ni un solo cabello— asintió Kuruq de mala gana.

— Me alegara que hallas entendido. Ahora, quiero que tomes a un par de hombres y visites a… ¿cómo era que se llamaba el otro chico, Mako? — preguntó Zolt dirigiéndose al maestro fuego.

— Hasook, pero, señor no creo que sea necesario, yo hablaré con él… — dijo Mako quien fue completamente ignorado.

— Como iba diciendo, necesitó que vayas a hacerle una visita, que entienda la seriedad de sus acciones— ordenó Zolt a Kuruq, quien sonrió de lado y asintió.

Zolt sonrió y les dedicó una última mirada a los muchachos y se despidió de ellos con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Después, el líder de la pandilla salió seguido por sus hombres, a excepción de Kuruq, quien se quedó rezagado.

— No creas que te libraste de mi — le dijo el maestro agua a la chica.

— Ni un solo cabello ¿entendiste? Ni un solo cabello — cantó Korra mientras que jugueteaba con su cola de caballo y se burlaba de él. Después, la chica le saco la lengua, en tanto Mako trataba de sostenerle el codo para indicarle que no era sensato hacer aquello. A Kuruq no le quedó más alternativa que quedarse callado, por lo que prefirió irse antes de ocasionar una pelea innecesaria que bien podría costarle su empleo y la cabeza.

— Idiota… — murmuró Korra con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

…..

Aquel domingo no fue apacible para Korra, todo lo contrario, estuvo seguido un evento desagradable tras otro. Muy temprano en la mañana, había tenido que confesarle todo a Tonraq y a Senna. Su escape durante dos noches seguidas, cómo había tenido que revelarles su identidad a Mako y a Boilin, y que ahora era una de los miembros de los Hurones de Fuego.

No sobra decir que los padres de Korra no tomaron bien aquellas noticias. Senna le gritó a la chica por cerca de una hora, antes de reconocer que probablemente estar en un equipo de pro control financiado por Zolt no era tan malo, es más, podría ponerlos a salvo a todos.

— Por su puesto querida, si no nos mata uno de los hombres de Zolt, nos matará él mismo, cuando Korra pierda un partido — dijo Tonraq sarcásticamente.

— No perderé — aseguró Korra.

Al finalizar toda aquella pelea, la familia quedó en un silencio casi sepulcral, ninguno de los tres querían hablar por miedo a que una nueva guerra diera inicio. Probablemente, por eso fue que Korra no se quejó cuando su mamá le ordenó que se alistara, pues la acompañaría ese día a vender en la plaza. En cuanto llegaron al puesto, las dos mujeres se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a Mako y Boilin parados esperándolas

— Muchachos… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Senna.

— Venimos a disculparnos, por haber metido a su hija en todo este enredo— dijo Mako.

— Sí, es nuestra culpa, por favor no se moleste con ella. — intervino Boilin.

— Entren— dijo Senna permitiéndoles el paso al local. Los tres entraron silenciosamente esperando que la mujer los reprendiera en cualquier momento.

— Para ser honesta, estoy muy molesta, con ustedes dos— comenzó la mujer, por lo que Mako cerró los ojos esperando lo peor — pero, a la vez, les estoy muy agradecida, por ustedes podremos quedarnos un poco más en Ciudad Republica, por lo menos hasta que termine el torneo, después, nos iremos de aquí, tenemos que mantener a Korra a salvo— anunció.

— No pueden irse— dijo Mako llamando la atención de todos.

— Mako, tu sabes que tenemos que hacerlo — murmuró Korra

— Claro que no — negó Mako — el torneo durará un par de meses, probablemente, ya se le habrá olvidado a Kuruq todo lo que pasó— dijo el chico desesperado. Pero Senna y Korra tan solo se miraron la una a la otra, dándole a entender que era muy improbable que esto pasara.

En ese momento, un aterrador grito llamó su atención, y los primeros en salir fueron Korra , Mako y Boilin, mientras que Senna se quedó en la tienda. Los tres muchachos siguieron a la multitud hasta que llegaron al canal que rodeaba el mercado. Con dificultad, Korra se empinó para ver mejor que era lo que todos observaban, y se dio cuenta de que en el contaminado riachuelo, flotaba algo realmente grande, al parecer, se trataba de un cuerpo completamente golpeado y amoratado, pero no pudo distinguirlo bien, ya que una mano tomó la suya y la haló fuertemente lejos de allí.

— Vamos… — le susurró Mako al oído mientras que la empujaba entre los locales.

— ¿Qué sucede Mako? Detente— dijo Korra mientras se libraba de su agarre.

— ¿Acaso no viste quien era ese sujeto? — preguntó Mako completamente fuera de sus cabales, mientras que Boilin se les unía exhausto por la prisa.

— No, no vi quien era — admitió Korra.

— Era Hasook, estoy seguro de que era Hasook — dijo Boilin quien se encontraba mortalmente pálido. Korra no respondió nada, tan solo salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección al canal.

Korra se quedó viéndolo petrificada, una parte de ella se sentía culpable, ya que su entrada al equipo le había costado la vida a él. Pero, gracias a eso, ella aún estaba sana y salva.

— Hola Korra— susurro una voz a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Korra mientras se apartaba de él. Kuruq se encogió de hombros y jugueteo con un mondadientes que tenía entre sus labios.

— Tú sabes que tengo negocios por aquí— comentó casualmente. Después dio unos pasos hacia ella.

— Vamos Korra, no seas difícil, solo dime que sí, y yo podría olvidar nuestro altercado de ayer — le dijo.

— Cierra la boca, si es que no quieres terminar con la otra mano lastimada — murmuró Korra sin despegar sus ojos del cadáver.

— Escúchame bien… — comenzó mientras la tomaba por el codo. Korra se preparó para enfrentarlo como lo había hecho el día anterior.

— ¡Korra! — gritó Mako mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

— Hablamos después Korra — le susurro Kuruq, quien la soltó y se fue sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

….

Bien gente, eso fue todo por hoy, estuvo más rápido de lo que había pensado, no tengo excusa, simplemente estuve algo "inspirada" (y tuve tiempo). Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y sus adiciones a sus categorías, realmente me ponen muy feliz. Y respecto a mi anon que no le gusta que escriba makorra…. Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo hacer mucho, a mi me gusta el makorra, así que seguiré escribiéndolo, aunque no descarto que en el futuro pueda escribir acerca de otra pareja.

Finalmente, mi querido fandom solo me resta decirles que espero que todos tengamos los dedos cruzados hasta el estreno de la segunda temporada, espero que este fandom crezca más, (por cierto, sí tienen algún fic que quieran recomendarme estaré feliz de leerlos, la verdad es que hace tiempo no entro a ver nuevos fics). Pero si lo piensan, hay un lado bueno de que seamos un fandom tan pequeño, en primera, no tenemos tantas peleas, y en segunda, aún no tenemos tantas víboras ( no finjan demencia, algunos de ustedes saben bien de que hablo) rondando por ahí…. Hejemmm, mejor me voy, ya estoy diciendo sandeces, adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

Mako le lanzó a Korra la pelota medicinal con todas sus fuerzas.

— Despierta Korra— dijo el maestro fuego molesto.

— Estoy despierta, pero no entiendo porqué el afán de hacerme entrenar tan temprano en la mañana. La mañana es malvada— respondió Korra.

— Somos los novatos, así que nos toca el peor horario en el gimnasio— comentó Boilin.

— Y tu eres la más novata de todos, así que tenemos que entrenarte rápido si quieres sobrevivir en el torneo, acéptalo… — prácticamente rugió Mako en tanto le lanzaba el balón.

— No, tú acéptalo — gruño Korra arrojándole la pelota de forma tal que lo tiró al piso. Al ver esto, Boilin rió por lo bajo y dedicó una mirada a la chica.

— Korra, aún no entiendo cómo es que tus padres te dejan estar aquí, entrenando con nosotros — comentó el maestro tierra, en tanto Mako se ponía de pie con dificultad.

— ¿Estas bromeando? Ellos saben que la única razón por la que aún estamos vivos es porque tengo este lugar en su equipo — respondió Korra.

En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de par en par, y un hombre robusto y calvo con aspecto de maleante entro por ella.

— Aquí están mis esforzados peleadores— saludó el sujeto— así que tú eres la chica nueva — murmuró contemplativamente.

— Y, usted es… — comenzó Korra.

— Buthaka, dirijo todo este asunto del pro control— se presentó el hombre mientras hacía un pequeño gesto con su sombrero.

— Aquí están sus ganancias del juego pasado— dijo mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes de su abrigo y entregándoselo a Mako.

— Un momento — dijo el chico en tanto revisaba los billetes— falta dinero.

— Oh, sí, lo sé, eso fue lo único que Zolt me autorizó a entregarles. Y lo olvidaba, necesitan treinta mil yuans para los gastos del torneo, si no los reúnen están fuera. Aunque, supongo que pueden pedírselos al jefe — comentó Buthaka como si aquello no fuera nada.

— ¿Treinta mil yuans? — preguntó Boilin alarmado.

— Lo siento muchachos, tienen que conseguirlos rápido, de lo contrario, estarán fuera— dijo Buthaka antes de dejar el gimnasio.

— Bien… Korra, ¿crees que tus papás podrían prestarnos dinero? — preguntó Boilin.

— ¿Estás loco? — respondió Korra alarmada— mi mamá vende pescado en el mercado, y mi papá es un obrero en la planta de purificación de agua, escasamente logramos reunir lo necesario para pagar la cuota de la Triple Amenaza. Lo lamento, pero yo no tengo nada, siempre he tenido gente que cuida de mi — dijo la chica en tanto volteaba sus bolsillos, haciéndoles ver que estaban vacíos.

— Entonces, no digas que no tienes nada — murmuró Mako frustrado en tanto ponía el balón medicinal en su funda. Korra se percató de inmediato de que el tono que el chico había utilizado tenía una especial mezcla de envidia y resentimiento, que solo él podía lograr con tal maestría. Sin embargo, lo que más entristecía a la maestra agua, era ver sus ojos cada vez que este tipo de comentarios salían de su boca, ya que tan solo reflejaban desconfianza y enfado.

— Lo siento yo no quería decir eso— se disculpó Korra.

— Bien, como sea, no pienso pedirle ayuda a Zolt, nos lo cobraría demasiado caro, así que ¿cómo vamos a reunir dinero? — preguntó Mako

— Oh, oh, entrene a Pabu para que hiciera unos trucos, la gente pagaría bien para verlo actuar— dijo Boilin emocionado.

— Por favor Bolin necesitamos ideas serias — lo reprendió Mako.

— Pero lo decía en serio— agregó Boilin.

— Podríamos conseguir un trabajo— intervino Korra con la misma emoción de Boilin.

— Olvídalo Korra, tenemos suerte de que tus papás te dejen venir aquí, eso sería demasiado para ellos — dijo Mako —Olvídenlo, yo solo pensaré en algo, siempre lo hago— murmuró el chico mientras se iba con una maleta a cuestas.

Boilin y Korra se quedaron mirando a Mako por algunos momentos. Y, mientras Boilin hacía la silenciosa promesa de que tendría éxito y le probaría a su hermano lo equivocado que estaba, Korra se mostró más preocupada por el maestro fuego, y algo conmovida, ya que sabía a la perfección que desde que los dos muchachos eran pequeños, Mako había tenido que llevar el mundo a cuestas, por lo que en ese momento la chica se decidió ayudarlo aún en contra de su voluntad.

….

Korra se puso su uniforme, y caminó hasta la escuela, en donde no ocurrió nada interesante, hasta que llegó la hora de el receso, en el que la chica se dirigió a la secretaría de la escuela, pues en varías ocasiones la muchacha había visto diferentes avisos clasificados con pequeños trabajos de mesera o niñera durante la tarde, después de la escuela, por lo que fue y anotó los teléfonos de varios de ellos.

— Korra— la llamó la anciana secretaría— ¿estás buscando trabajo? —preguntó amablemente.

— Sí, necesito algo de dinero extra — admitió la chica en tanto se acercaba al escritorio.

— Tengo algo para ti, es muy especial, llegó hace un par de días, tan sólo unas cuantas escuelas de la localidad recibimos este aviso, la persona que lo envió pidió discreción, ya que se trata de una persona muy importante, así que no se lo muestro a cualquiera, pero estoy segura de que tú eres la clase de persona que ellos buscan. Tienes buenas calificaciones, te llevas bien con los niños, y sobre todo, no te he visto con rufianes, como están las cosas, eso es realmente difícil de conseguir— dijo suavemente mientras revolvía el cajón de su escritorio.

— Aquí está— anunció la anciana mientras le enseñaba una hoja de papel. Korra la tomó y leyó su contenido detenidamente. La persona que lo había escrito buscaba una niñera, para que le ayudara a cuidar a sus hijos en las horas de la tarde, necesitaba una chica joven, sin importar que fuera maestra o no, pero debía ser atenta, responsable, etc. Y, adicionalmente, tenía que asistir a una entrevista en un lugar muy particular.

— ¿La isla del Templo del Aire? — Preguntó Korra — ahí no vive nadie más que el concejal Tenzin y su familia. Oh por los espíritus, ¿usted cree que él está buscando a una niñera?

— Posiblemente — reconoció la anciana.

— Muchas gracias — dijo la chica antes de irse de la secretaría.

A Korra le costó mucho no comenzar a saltar en medio de aquel pasillo, pero logró contenerse hasta que llegó a un aula vacía. La chica sacó el papel y lo miró nuevamente, a decir verdad, Korra había soñado conocer al concejal Tenzin durante toda su vida, en numerosas ocasiones le había rogado a sus padres que la llevarán a verlo, pero ellos siempre se negaban. En primera, el sujeto era el hijo menor de Katara, quien la había protegido diciéndole a todos que ella estaba muerta, por lo que la chica tenía la impresión de que era una persona de confianza. Y, en segunda, el famoso político era el único maestro aire adulto que podría enseñarle a controlar este elemento.

En realidad, lo que más ansiaba la chica, era convertirse en una maravillosa Avatar algún día, y ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitasen, pero nunca podría hacerlo si no aprendía a utilizar los cuatro elementos. Hasta ahora, no había tenido problemas con agua, fuego y tierra, pero el aire era una cuestión muy diferente, sin duda, había intentado controlarlo un sin número de veces, pero aún así, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. Korra sonrió y apretó el papel contra su pecho sintiéndose emocionada, pues podría conocer a una de las pocas personas en el mundo que la ayudarían a convertirse en la Avatar.

Aquella Tarde, después de clase, Korra salió de la escuela sola por primera vez en su vida, ya que le había dicho a su mamá que Mako pasaría por ella para llevarle a entrenar. En realidad, la chica podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en que le había mentido a Senna, pero si ella se enteraba de sus planes, la encerraría por el resto de sus días en su habitación.

Finalmente, tras una corta caminata, Korra llegó al puerto de Ciudad Republica, en donde tomó un ferri con destino a la Isla del Aire.

— Buenas tardes — saludó Korra amablemente al acolito de la entrada.

— Mi nombre es Korra, estoy interesada en el trabajo de niñera — dijo la chica mientras le mostraba el anuncio que la secretaria le había entregado.

— Sígame por favor — le indicó el hombre, mientras la guiaba por un hermoso jardín hasta una pequeña sala en la casa en la que vivía la familia del concejal.

— Siéntese, llamare a la señora Pema— Korra obedeció en silencio y tomó asiento. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera una mujer de aspecto amable y en estado de embarazo muy avanzado.

— Hola… ¿tú nombre es? — preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la silla frente a ella.

— Korra, mi nombre es Korra — respondió la chica en tanto intentaba ayudar a la mujer, quien no la dejó hacerlo.

— No te preocupes, estoy embarazada, no enferma— bromeó Pema, pero tan solo logró que Korra se sintiera mal.

— Oh, lo lamento, no quería ofenderla— se disculpo.

— No lo hiciste. Pero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte Korra? — preguntó amablemente la mujer.

— Vengo a aplicar al trabajo de niñera, la secretaría de mi escuela me mostró su aviso, ella dijo que yo soy la clase de persona que usted busca— aseguró Korra mientras le mostraba el pedazo de papel.

— Pema… querida, ¿dónde estás? — preguntó una voz masculina que se aproximaba a ellas. Por un momento, a Korra se le detuvo la respiración, no podía creer que finalmente conocería al concejal Tenzin.

— Oh, buenas tardes, veo que tienes compañía— dijo Tenzin sorprendido al encontrarse con Korra. Por su parte, la chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pues no podía dejar de pensar en que aquel hombre le era familiar, como si le hubiere conocido en otro tiempo o época.

— Sí, ella es Korra, viene a solicitar trabajo como niñera — le explicó su esposa.

— Buenas tardes Korra — la saludó Tenzin mientras le daba la mano y tomaba asiento junto a Pema— Korra… ese es un nombre peculiar, no es de por aquí, estoy seguro. Aunque, creo que yo ya lo había escuchado antes.

— No señor, es del Polo Sur, yo nací allí— respondió la chica, por lo que Tenzin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Por su parte, Korra entendió de inmediato que Katara le había revelado su nombre a su hijo.

— ¿Naciste allí? Y, si no te molesta que te pregunte ¿cuándo llegaste a la ciudad? — volvió a preguntar mientras se servía una taza de té.

— Sí, nací allí, pero llegamos a la ciudad hace mucho tiempo, trece años, cuando yo tenía cuatro— respondió Korra, por lo que la mano de Tenzin tembló ligeramente.

— Oh, eso es peculiar. ¿Puedo preguntarte cuál es el nombre de tus padres? — dijo Tenzin quien se veía un poco más nervioso.

— Mi mamá se llama Senna, trabaja en el mercado, es vendedora de pescado. Mi papá se llama Tonraq, es obrero en la planta de purificación de agua. Yo, como ya le dije, me llamo Korra, tengo diecisiete años, voy a la escuela, tengo buenas notas, mi expediente está limpio, me llevo bien con los niños, en realidad creo que sería perfecta para el cargo sí es que ustedes me aceptan — afirmó la chica sin titubear. Mientras que Tenzin la observaba estupefacto, como si hubiera visto una especie de fantasma.

— Bien… — balbuceo Pema al darse cuenta de la extraña reacción de su esposo — para ser honesta, quiero una niñera que no sea una acolita, ya que lo que más deseo es que mis hijos aprendan que hay más personas afuera, con costumbres completamente deferentes. Yo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué quieres trabajar con nosotros? — la interrogó la mujer. Por un momento , Korra pensó en un sin fin de mentiras, tales como : "porque me gustan los niños", "siempre he soñado convertirme en niñera", "soy su más grande admiradora concejal Tenzin…". Y un sin fin de tonterías más que sonarían igual o peor de ridículas, por lo que la maestra agua optó por decirle la verdad.

— Soy jugadora profesional de pro control, y necesito el dinero para el pozo del torneo, si mis compañeros y yo no lo conseguimos estaremos fuera, y lo que más deseo es ayudarlos a ganar la copa— admitió Korra.

— ¿En qué equipo juegas? — preguntó Tenzin quien parecía haber salido de su letargo de repente.

— En los Hurones de Fuego— respondió Korra.

— ¿Tu eres la nueva jugadora? ¿La misma que se mueve cono si fuera un maestro viento? — preguntó Tenzin quien parecía estar saliéndose de sus casillas.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de pro control? — preguntó Pema con expresión divertida — tu odias el pro control, dices que es una burla a la noble tradición de controlar los elementos.

— Lo es. Pero hace un par de días, un acolito que disfruta de esa tontería me dijo que había asistido a un partido de los Hurones de Fuego, y que tenían una jugadora que se movía justo como una maestra aire. Yo le dije que aquello era imposible, ya que como bien sabemos, no quedamos más que mis hijos y yo, pero, aparentemente, esta chica lo sorprendió— afirmó el hombre quien de repente se puso mortalmente pálido.

— ¡Ha! Dudo mucho que sea un maestro aire, pero, puede que haya sido uno en otra vida— trató de Bromear Korra, por lo que Pema rió cortésmente. Sin embargo, Tenzín se quedó aún más asustado que antes, como si de verdad hubiera visto un fantasma.

— Bien… — comenzó nuevamente Pema quien obviamente estaba incómoda por la reacción de su esposo — creo que me agradas Korra, por lo menos fuiste honesta, te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar a una jovencita decirme que su razón para trabajar aquí es porque: "_soy la más grande admiradora del concejal Tenzin_" gritaré — dijo la mujer imitando la voz de una chica de su edad.

— ¡Je! Que tonto — sonrió Korra algo nerviosa, ya que ella estuvo muy cerca de decir algo así.

— Ven conmigo, te presentaré a los niños— dijo Pema en tanto se levantaba y le indicaba que la siguiera.

Pema la llevó hasta el jardín, en donde Korra se encontró con tres niños pequeños, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo. No iba a mentir, esos tres pequeños terremotos le hicieron ganarse cada Yuan que le pagó su madre durante las siguientes cuatro horas, pero a la vez, habían sido unas de las más divertidas que la chica hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo.

— Mira Korra — dijo Jinora quien le mostró a la muchacha su libro de ilustraciones. — este es un Hurón de Fuego, como tu equipo de pro control— le indicó enseñándole el dibujo de un animalito como Pabu.

— ¿Los conoces en la vida real? Porque si tú quieres, tal vez algún día te pueda mostrar uno— le prometió Korra.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Jinnora emocionada.

— Por su puesto, mi amigo Boilin tiene uno de esos, él nunca se negaría a mostrártelo, él es muy amable. Mako, el hermano de Boilin es muy diferente, pero, al mismo tiempo, es maravilloso y guapo, aunque algo idiota— comentó Korra

— Vaya Korra, suena como si te gustara — dijo Jinora tratando de parecer mayor.

— ¿Mako? no, el no me gusta, bueno, no como tú crees , pero hay ocasiones en que quisiera golpearlo, es tan…. Irritante, pero a la vez es muy buena persona. A veces me vuelve loca— afirmó Korra, quien por primera vez en aquella tarde miró su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse.

—Por los espíritus, tengo que irme. Si no lo hago mamá me matará— dijo Korra. Después, la chica tomó su maleta con sus libros y salió corriendo en dirección al muelle.

— Korra, espera, creo que olvidas algo — gritó Pema mientras la alcanzaba y le entregaba los veinte yuans que había ganado aquella tarde. La chica se sonrojo por su torpeza.

— Vaya, lo siento señora, creo que me olvidé por completo — dijo Korra en tanto tomaba el dinero.

— Espero verte mañana, y el resto de la semana— comentó Pema.

— ¿De verdad? Gracias señora le prometo que no le fallaré— respondió Korra orgullosa por haber conseguido su nuevo trabajo.

….

Korra caminó de vuelta a su casa. Ahora tenía dinero para tomar el tranvía, pero, no quería gastar aquello que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo, necesitaba ahorrarlo para el torneo. Sin embargo, la chica pronto se arrepentiría por no haberlo hecho, ya que se encontró con un grupo de matones de la Triple Amenaza sentados a los lados del andén exhibiendo sus autos y la ropa de marca que muchos habían acabado de comprar.

— Hey, linda falda, ¿Por qué no subes y dejas que la vea mejor? — le preguntó una molesta voz desde uno de los autos.

— Púdrete — le gritó Korra a Kuruq quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero de su auto tomándose una cerveza. Al escuchar esto, los demás miembros del grupo y las chicas que los acompañaban comenzaron a reír y a silbarles.

— Que carácter…— murmuró Kuruq mientras tiraba la ceniza del cigarrillo que estaba fumando a través de la ventana del auto, la cual cayó encima del zapato de Korra.

La chica se dio cuenta de que ese gesto fue deliberado. Y, pese a que no hizo nada, no pudo evitar molestarse, es más, Korra se enfadó tanto, que instintivamente chasqueo sus dedos en tanto luchaba contra su deseo de incendiar todo el lugar. De repente, sin quererlo, encendió una diminuta chispa que cayó en la chaqueta de Kuruq.

Afortunadamente, aquello sucedió tan rápido, que nadie entendió que pasó, pues tras unos segundos la llama comenzó a crecer en la manga del chico, quien tan solo se dio cuenta de esto mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza, cuando el fuego ya tenía el tamaño de una manzana.

Kuruq se asustó, y tras dejar salir un grito ahogado, salió del automóvil, mientras que torpemente trataba de apagar el fuego. En ese momento, Korra se sintió culpable, y decidió que si bien este chico era una persona horrible, ella no cargaría con la culpa de haberlo quemado, por lo que rápidamente tomó agua de un hidrante cercano, y con su agua control la vertió sobre él, dejándolo completamente empapado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, hasta que Kuruq fue el primero en reaccionar, pues, con un gruñido dio un paso adelante, tomo a Korra por el codo y la sacudió violentamente.

— Tú lo hiciste, lo sé ¿cómo fue que lograste prenderme fuego? — preguntó el muchacho quien se encontraba completamente fuera de sus casillas, Korra no reaccionó, no podía hacerlo, ya que la muchacha no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo desmentir aquello. En ese momento, una de las chicas que se encontraba con la Triple amenaza dio un paso adelante y se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Déjala en paz, ella acaba de salvarte el brazo. Además, tú estabas fumando, probablemente estas tan ebrio que te quemaste a ti mismo— dijo la mujer completamente fastidiada.

— Sí, Kuruq, ella tiene razón— murmuró un muchacho. Después, todos los miembros de la Triple amenaza comenzaron a asentir, pues parecían impresionados por la forma en que Korra había actuado al salvar al chico. Finalmente, al darse cuenta del apoyo que tenía la maestra agua, decidió soltarla y dejarla ir.

En cuanto Korra se vio libre, la chica emprendió la huída rápidamente, y mientras lo hacía, su corazón latía como un loco, ya que estaba muy consciente de lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierta. Tras una intensa caminata, la chica llegó a una pequeña plazuela completamente desierta, y se detuvo allí para recuperar el aliento. En ese momento, un sonido de pasos le causó un susto de muerte.

— A mi no me engañas, anda, dime ¿cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó Kuruq quien también recuperaba el aliento por haberla seguido a toda velocidad.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — mintió Korra recuperando su ademán arrogante.

— Eso no es cierto, dime cómo lo hiciste— repitió el muchacho en tanto se ubicaba frente a ella y la tomaba por los hombros.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de que estás hablando. Tú amiga tiene razón, probablemente, tú mismo te quemaste con el cigarrillo— dijo Korra. De repente, la chica se dio cuenta de que los dos se hallaban completamente solos en ese oscuro lugar, y de que el aliento de Kuruq apestaba a alcohol, por lo que trató de dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero él se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no eres tan valiente cuando no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte?, ¿acaso no puedes hacer nada? — preguntó burlonamente Kuruq.

— Oh no, te sorprenderías, puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera — gruñó Korra.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Kuruq con una voz melosa que a Korra no le gustó. Y fue en ese momento, en el que la chica se dio cuenta de el doble significado de sus palabras, por lo que se sonrojó. Al ver esto, el maestro fuego sonrió ligeramente. Después, empezó a bajar una de sus manos por el hombro de la Avatar, por lo que ella se preparó para darle un puñetazo.

— Vamos Korra ¿de verdad no te gusto ni siquiera un poco? — preguntó Kuruq en tanto tomaba su mano — hay chicas que dicen que soy apuesto.

— No cuenta si les pagas para que lo hagan— le respondió Korra descaradamente en tanto se libraba del agarre del muchacho.

— No me rechaces. Un beso no te mataría— dijo. Por lo que la chica se preparó nuevamente para romperle la nariz si es que se le acercaba un centímetro más.

— ¡Korra! — Gritó una voz masculina — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Mako mientras se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

— Oh, hola Kuruq, lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo? — preguntó Mako fingiendo inocencia.

— No — respondió Korra.

— Si— contestó Kuruq. Al ver esto, Mako se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego continuó:

— Korra, tú no deberías estar por fuera de tu casa a esta hora, mañana tenemos practicas, y si tu mamá se da cuenta de que saliste tu sola de casa, no te dejará ir — la reprendió el chico.

— Yo iba a mi casa muy tranquila, hasta que él se cruzó en mi camino— dijo, señalando a Kuruq con resentimiento, por lo que el muchacho dejó salir un largo suspiro.

— Como sea. Nos vemos después Korra, me muero por continuar esto otro día— se burlo.

— Púdrete— volvió a gritarle la chica, pero él no le hizo caso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Korra? — le preguntó Mako en voz baja al ver que el muchacho ya se había marchado.

— Nada — mintió la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente para evitar la mirada de Mako.

— Eso no es cierto. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dirigía a casa tras un agotador día en la planta de energía, y me encuentro con un grupo de la Triple Amenaza que no dejaban de hablar acerca de cómo Kuruq te había acusado de prenderle fuego ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue encontrarlos?, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo— le recriminó Mako, mientras que le daba a entender que su encuentro no había sido casual.

— Fue un accidente— trató de defenderse Korra.

— ¡un accidente!, ¡un accidente! — Repitió Mako desesperado — Korra, de todas las personas que podrían enterarse de "eso" , la más peligrosa es Kuruq. Es muy diferente a Boilin y yo, nosotros nunca te haríamos daño, yo nunca… nunca… no dejaría que te pasara nada malo, pero él, él es muy diferente — dijo Mako, y por un momento, Korra se sobrecogió por aquellas palabras.

— Lo lamento, por favor no me grites más, ¿No crees que he tenido suficiente por hoy? — se quejó la chica en voz baja, por lo que la ira de Mako disminuyó en seguida.

— Korra… — suspiró — lo lamento, pero, aún así no entiendo, ¿Qué haces tú sola en este lugar? ¿Dónde está Senna? — preguntó Mako.

— Pues… le dije a mamá que tú me llevarías a entrenar, pero en realidad fui a la Isla del Templo del Aire a buscar trabajo…— comenzó Korra, quien al ver que Mako abría los ojos de aquella manera particular en la que lo hacía cuando estaba furioso, decidió continuar si dejar que la interrumpiera — y lo conseguí, Mako. Yo conseguí trabajo en la casa del Concejal Tenzin, y mira esto — comentó, en tanto buscaba en su bolsa y sacaba el billete que horas antes le había entregado Pema.

— Es dinero Mako, de seguro, si sigo trabajando conseguiremos más para el pozo del torneo— exclamó emocionada la chica. Por su parte, Mako no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido y algo conmovido, ya que, una vez más, Korra hacía uso de esa personalidad bondadosa que él siempre había tenido el gusto de conocer.

— Korra… tu no tenías que hacer esto, yo me iba a encargar de todo — exhaló el chico.

— ¿Tu solo? Ni siquiera lo pienses chico listo. Los tres somos un equipo, y yo soy parte de él, así no te simpatice — dijo Korra dándole a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Bien, tienes razón, somos un equipo— admitió Mako tras una corta pausa — pero, si voy a decir mentiras por ti, tengo una condición — le advirtió.

— ¿Cuál?

—Pasaré todas las tardes por ti y te recogeré de tu trabajo— dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No necesito que me cuides, yo soy… bueno, tú sabes perfectamente quien soy yo — declaró Korra arrogantemente.

— No me importa quién seas, puedes la maestra más poderosa de todo el universo, ese no es mi problema. Sin embargo, no voy a permitir que me uses de herramienta para decirle mentiras a Senna, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle a tu mamá por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, es brindarle mi ayuda para que su loca e impulsiva hija no vaya por el mundo haciendo tonterías, como retar a miembros de la Triple Amenaza — la reprendió Mako.

— Yo no reté a Kuruq, él fue quien se metió conmigo— se defendió Korra quien evidentemente estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

— Como sea— dijo Mako— pasaré por ti a las cinco en punto.

— Haz lo que quieras— le espetó Korra.

Los dos muchachos caminaron a la casa de Korra mientras que hablaban de menudencias como equipos de pro control, los hijos del concejal Tenzin, entre otros. Por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegaran al viejo complejo de apartamentos en los que vivía Korra.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme Mako, es mucho más divertido cuando tengo alguien con quien hablar— dijo Korra con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

— No hay de que— respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros— pero si yo fuera tú, entraría rápido a tu casa. Tu mamá no nos ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegamos a la esquina — dijo Mako señalando hacia el edificio, por lo que Korra se dio la vuelta, pero tan solo pudo observar a Senna esconderse, al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

— Lo lamento— se disculpó Korra.

— No te preocupes — dijo Mako con una sonrisa — ella realmente te quiere mucho Korra, no sabes la suerte que tienes al tenerla — comentó el maestro fuego mientras recordaba a sus propios padres.

— Lo sé— admitió Korra — Buenas noches — se despidió.

— Buenas Noches — le respondió Mako.

….

Pasaron cerca de dos semanas, y cada vez la fecha de la entrega del dinero para el torneo se acercaba más. Sin embargo, a pesar del arduo trabajo de Mako y Korra, los muchachos no habían conseguido reunir lo suficiente para el pozo del torneo, por lo que aquel viernes, después de la práctica de la mañana, tuvieron la conversación que habían evitado durante días.

— No lo lograremos— dijo Mako frustrado.

— Claro que sí, solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, tal vez podríamos pedírselo a Buthaka — sugirió Korra.

— El nunca cederá— respondió Mako.

— ¿Y qué hay de Zolt? Él es quien está interesado en que ganemos el torneo, de seguro nos prestará el dinero— comentó Boilin.

— ¡Ni hablar! — le espetó Mako— no voy a pedirle más dinero a Zolt, estoy seguro de que lo usaría como una excusa para no dejarnos libres, y nos pedirá que juguemos para él durante una temporada más, podría convertirse en un círculo vicioso, en el que siempre tendríamos que participar en el torneo para pagarle la deuda del anterior — le explicó el maestro fuego.

— ¿Saben qué? No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de todo— concluyó Mako antes de dejar el gimnasio completamente frustrado.

Korra y Boilin no dijeron nada, es más, la chica podía sentir claramente que algo marchaba mal con el maestro tierra, se veía silencioso y deprimido, lo que que no era habitual en una persona tan animada como él.

— Soy un inútil — murmuró el maestro tierra.

— Oh Boilin, por favor no digas eso— dijo la chica mientras le palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

— Lo soy, Korra. Tu y Mako han conseguido mucho dinero trabajando, y yo no he hecho otra cosa que ser una carga para ustedes— se quejó.

— Boilin — empezó Korra — quiero que recuerdes que no eres una carga para nosotros, tú eres mi amigo. Y respecto a Mako, tú eres la razón por la que él se esfuerza, si no fuera por ti, probablemente él no habría tenido la fuerza para seguir adelante— lo alentó la chica.

— Gracias Korra — dijo Boilin tras dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de aquella escena, Korra siguió su rutina diaria. Primero fue a la escuela, y luego a trabajar, sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba que su día sería una sucesión de eventos aburridos, apareció Tenzin en el jardín en donde ella y sus hijos se hallaban jugando.

— Korra — la llamó el concejal — ven por favor — le pidió. Korra caminó muy lentamente hacía la casa, ya que se encontraba sorprendida y asustada, pues desde el día de la entrevista no había vuelto a hablar con el maestro aire, lo único que esperaba era que no la despidiera.

— ¿Necesita algo Concejal Tenzin? — preguntó la chica.

— Si Korra, por favor acompáñame al templo— le pidió el hombre mientras la conducía amablemente hacía aquel lugar.

Cuando llegaron, Korra se halló a sí misma en un recinto oscuro con un fuerte olor a incienso que se filtraba por cada uno de sus poros. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fueron una serie de objetos alineados en una mesa.

— Korra, necesito que inspecciones esto. Comencemos por los aerodeslizadores— dijo mientras señalaba cuatro objetos alargados de madera. — ¿cuál te gusta? — preguntó. La chica los miró sin entender el sentido de aquello, y finalmente, tomó una de las varas, la cual era extrañamente familiar.

— Esta me gusta— dijo la chica en tanto la levantaba. De repente, el instinto de Korra le dijo que apretara una diminuta palanca en ella, y cuando lo hizo, salieron alas de la vara.

— woow, es maravilloso, siempre había escuchado que los maestros aire utilizaban aerodeslizadores pero nunca vi nada parecido— exclamó Korra maravillada.

— Aun así, tú sabes exactamente lo que es, y como funciona— señaló Tenzin en voz baja.

— Korra — empezó nuevamente el concejal — ¿sabías que este artefacto perteneció a mi padre, el Avatar Aang?

— No— dijo Korra en tanto dejaba con cuidado el aerodeslizador sobre la mesa.

— Perfecto, pasemos a nuestro segundo objeto. Estas túnicas— le indicó Tenzin.

Nuevamente, Korra escogió aquellas que le parecieron más familiares, y nuevamente, se trataba de aquellas que habían pertenecido al Avatar Aang. La maestra agua escogió unos cuantos artefactos más, y todas sus elecciones dieron el mismo resultado.

— No sé qué decir— murmuró Korra.

— No estás obligada a decir nada, Korra. Pero ¿tienes alguna idea de que se trataba esto? — preguntó Tenzin.

— No — contestó Korra.

— Esta es una prueba que también se le hizo a Aang; básicamente, consiste en mostrarle al sujeto varios objetos de los cuales deberá escoger los que pertenecieron al Avatar anterior. Incluso, algunos de los juguetes favoritos de mi padre eran los que pertenecieron a sus antecesores — explicó el maestro aire.

— Honestamente, estoy seguro de que tú conoces la razón por la que te hice esta prueba. También, estoy convencido de que tú no solicitaste el trabajo en la Isla del Templo del Aire por casualidad. Tú y yo sabemos quién eres realmente ¿no es verdad?— preguntó Tenzin mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

— Yo…— balbuceó la chica en tanto se mordía el labio y clavaba su vista en el suelo de concreto. Era extraño, pero a pesar de haber esperado aquel momento durante toda su vida, Korra se sentía asustada y algo desconfiada. Probablemente, porque desde que era pequeña su mamá le había prevenido sobre los peligros de revelar su identidad. Y, aunque Tenzin fuera el único que en realidad podía ayudarla a convertirse en un Avatar, la chica aún se sentía aterrada ante la mera idea de contarle su secreto.

— Korra— la llamó Tenzin — sé que esto es difícil para ti, por eso no te pediré que me reveles nada, pero quiero que pienses en ello — dijo. Después, el maestro tomo suavemente las manos de Korra y la miró paternalmente.

— Si me dejas ayudarte yo podría entrenarte, podría darte lo que tú necesitas para que cumplas tu destino. Veo un gran potencial en ti, tan solo creo que debes tener a alguien que te ayude a explotarlo— afirmó Tenzin. Korra se sintió aún más asustada, no sabía porque, pero aquella oferta lo hacía todo más real, por lo que la chica retiro rápidamente sus manos de las del maestro y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Será mejor que volvamos al jardín— le recomendó Tenzin con una amable sonrisa que le indicó que el maestro no pretendía obligarla, ni se hallaba molesto por su respuesta.

Al llegar al jardín, Tenzin la guió hacia una parte de este que Korra nunca había visto. Se trataba de una especie de plazuela redonda con un conjunto de puertas giratorias en el medio.

— ¿Qué es este artefacto? — preguntó Korra mientras lo observaba.

— Es una herramienta, que enseña el principio básico del aire control — dijo Tenzin. — Jinora, ¿podrías explicarle este ejercicio? — le pidió a su hija mayor quien se había acercado a ellos al igual que los demás.

— La meta es moverse entre los paneles, y llegar al otro lado sin tocarlos— explicó la niña.

— Jinora no te dijo que los paneles van a estar girando— agregó Ikki

El maestro hizo un rápido movimiento de brazos y puso a girar la puertas, mientras que Korra lo observaba maravillada, ya que nunca había visto a un maestro aire adulto en acción. Después, Tenzin tomó una hoja y la lanzó para que bailara grácilmente entre los paneles.

— La clave es ser como la hoja, fluir con el movimiento de los paneles. Jinora te mostrará— indicó, por lo que su hija asintió y entró al artefacto— el aire control se basa en movimientos en espiral. Al encontrar resistencia tienes debes ser capaz de cambiar de dirección al instante — explicó.

— Entiendo, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? — preguntó la chica confundida.

— Escuché que en la arena de pro control tú te mueves como toda una maestra aire, y me gustaría verlo por mí mismo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Podrías aprender algo útil — le sugirió Tenzin.

Korra pasó la siguiente hora intentado filtrase a través de los paneles de la misma forma delicada cómo hizo Jinora, una y otra vez hasta que la chica comenzó a mejorar. De repente, se vio a si misma bailando como el viento al interior de aquel artefacto, y reprodujo por algunos minutos, ese hermoso sentimiento de libertad que tuvo días atrás en la arena de pro control.

— Uh… es lindo. ¿Es ese el maestro fuego que te vuelve loca?— preguntó Jinora.

— ¿Te vuelve loca, loca? ¿O te vuelve loca porque te gusta? — le dijo Ikki juguetonamente.

— ¡Largo! — susurro Korra furiosa mientras las niñas se iban de allí entre risas.

— Es tarde, se suponía que estarías en el muelle a las cinco en punto, llevo esperándote casi quince minutos— la regañó Mako quien traía su habitual y malhumorada expresión.

— También es un placer verte chico listo… — comentó irónicamente Korra— Lo lamento, pero el Concejal Tenzin quería que jugara con sus hijas — le indico en tanto señalaba a las dos niñas quienes no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

— Como sea— dijo Mako — ¿has visto a Boilin?

— No desde la práctica. ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó Korra genuinamente preocupada.

— No lo sé. Boilin tiene talento para meterse en las situaciones más estúpidas— aseguró Mako.

— Bien, vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa y después me iré a buscar a mi hermano — dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando a Korra atrás, por lo que la chica tomó su maleta con torpeza y lo siguió en tanto luchaba por alcanzarlo.

— Espera— lo llamó Korra mientras tomaba su codo — si tu quieres yo podría ayudarte a buscarlo — sugirió la chica casi tímidamente.

— No, yo me encargo — dijo arrogantemente Mako. al escuchar aquello, Korra sonrió ligeramente, pues estas palabras eran características del maestro fuego, quien era tan independiente y controlador, que no dejaría que nadie se inmiscuyera en su pequeño mundo privado.

— Oye presumido, déjame ayudarte— dijo la chica con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Y por un minuto, le pareció que él la miró con sorpresa. Probablemente, porque Mako siempre había tenido que ser el "hermano sensato", pues si bien Boilin era una persona dulce y amable, no era precisamente responsable y centrado, por lo que dejó a su hermano mayor con la pesada carga de encargarse de hallar la forma de sobrevivir.

En aquel instante, Korra se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Mako ya no había su habitual desconfianza, todo lo contrario, lo único que pudo ver Korra fue gratitud.

…

Bien niños, eso fue todo, nuevamente, les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y sus suscripciones a sus categorías. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Y ahora una nota al margen, la prueba que Tenzin le hizo a Korra no fue inventada es más, esta prueba apareció en la Leyenda de Aang, en el episodio la tormenta de la primera temporada. Adicionalmente, esta prueba fue la que se utilizó para comprobar la identidad del presente Dalai Lama, por lo que no quiero que crean que yo me la inventé, simplemente me pareció adecuado ponerla para que Tenzin pudiera corroborar la identidad de Korra. Bien, eso fue todo, nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5 : la revelación parte 1

Mako y Korra tomaron el tranvía con destino a la plaza de la Estación Central, el cual, aparte del mercado, era el sitio favorito de los hermanos, ya que allá se daban sintió todos los ladronzuelos de la zona de la Triple Amenaza. De repente, Korra se dio cuenta de que Mako tenía la mandíbula apretada, y los labios contraídos en un incomodo gesto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — preguntó Korra.

— No, simplemente estoy preocupado por Boilin— mintió Mako, antes de quedarse en silencio nuevamente. En realidad, el maestro fuego pensaba en una escena muy diferente, una que había tenido lugar un par de horas atrás.

_Mako salió de la planta de energía, y por primera vez en aquel día, el muchacho pudo recibir algo de luz solar y aire fresco, así que estiró sus cansados músculos e inhalo profundamente. Después, el muchacho miró su reloj de pulso, y se dio cuenta de que pronto serían las cinco de la tarde, por lo que tenía que darse prisa si es que quería recoger a Korra a tiempo._

_En realidad, Mako no entendía la razón por la que la perspectiva de verla lo llenaba de felicidad, porque, como se repetía hasta el cansancio, no era que ella le gustara. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que caminar con ella cada noche era divertido y le ayudaba a liberarse de todo aquella tensión que el torneo había traído a su vida._

_El chico miró a ambos lados de la calle, y la cruzó sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía._

— _Hey Mako— lo saludo Kuruq quien se acercaba con su habitual ademan relajado. _

— _Oh, hola Kuruq— respondió Mako._

— _¿A donde vas? — preguntó el maestro agua. Por unos instantes, Mako meditó su respuesta, ya que no era normal que el muchacho le hablara, probablemente, debía tener un objetivo especifico._

— _Yo… voy a recoger a Korra. Ella está trabajando para reunir dinero para el torneo, pero su mamá no la dejaría hacerlo si no tiene a alguien que la acompañe camino a casa en las noches. Por su puesto, como yo soy el capitán del equipo, tuve que hacerlo— explicó Mako, haciéndole entender que aquello no le causaba placer, ya que no quería que Kuruq se imaginara que Korra y él eran novios o algo así._

— _Vaya… que desinteresado— murmuró de manera tal que Mako lo interpretó como un sarcasmo._

— _Si…— respondió Mako incómodo— lamento no poder quedarme a hablar contigo, pero tengo que ir por Korra — dijo el maestro fuego._

— _No hay problema, yo caminaré contigo — respondió._

— _No creo que sea buena idea. Tu sabes bien que a Korra no le simpatizas, se enfadará conmigo si te llevo— dijo Mako tratando de escapar. En ese momento, Kuruq sonrió de lado, en una expresión que al maestro fuego le pareció amenazadora. Después, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando frente a frente con él._

— _Espero que no me estés jugando sucio, Mako — dijo Kuruq casi como si se tratara de una broma, por lo que el maestro fuego tuvo que luchar por mantener su semblante frio._

— _No digas tonterías, tú sabes que no me gusta Korra, ella tan solo es una niña mimada—__ aseguró Mako para tratar de quitarse de encima al pandillero._

— _Oh no, por supuesto que no. El buen Mako sería incapaz de algo así ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kuruq mientras lanzaba un brazo al rededor de los hombros de Mako, y comenzaba a guiarlo a través de las calles._

— _Pero, qué hay de tu hermano, ¿crees que Bobo me esté jugando sucio? — preguntó Kuruq._

— _Bolin — corrigió Mako, quien se libro del agarre de Kuruq, y se puso a la defensiva, ya que el maestro agua había tocado su punto débil— él se llama Boilin. Y no, Boilin no está interesado en ella, tan solo es una amiga, los tres nos llevamos muy bien, casi como hermanos— mintió Mako descaradamente._

— _Perfecto, eso era lo que quería escuchar— asintió Kuruq. Después el chico le dedicó a Mako una extraña mirada , como si tratara de ver adivinar lo que estaba pensando— es una lástima, siempre pensé que tu y yo seríamos compañeros en la Triple Amenaza, supuse que eras uno de nosotros, pero no me imaginé que no tendrías las agallas para este tipo de negocios._

— _No todos podemos ser como tu — respondió condescendientemente Mako, quien se dio cuenta de que el tono de aquella conversación cada vez se tornaba más y más agresivo. _

— _Te equivocas Mako, tú eres como yo en muchos sentidos, más de los que te imaginas. El problema contigo es que te crees bueno como el pan, cuando los dos sabemos que no lo eres. Ese tipo de cosas hay que dejarlas para personas como Korra, ella es demasiado para los dos, ¿pero qué más da? A mí me gusta, y eso es todo lo que importa. — dijo mientras ponía nuevamente sus manos en sus bolsillos. Después, el muchacho dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Mako completamente furioso y frustrado. _

_El maestro fuego emprendió el camino al puerto de inmediato, pero esta vez estaba resuelto a pasar por su sótano para hablar con Boilin acerca de Korra, lo mejor era que su hermano no se interesara en ella, ya que la amenaza que Kuruq había lanzado hacia los dos era clara. Sin embargo, al llegar a su departamento, lo encontró vació, por lo que decidió recoger a la chica._

Mako repasó nuevamente los eventos de aquella tarde, así como toda su conversación con Kuruq, y sintió ira al recordar la arrogancia de sus palabras. Nunca, nadie había herido su orgullo de aquella manera. Después, el muchacho posó su vista en Korra, y observó sus ojos claros y su suave e inocente sonrisa. Simplemente, la idea de que ella y el maestro agua estuvieran juntos era inconcebible, le daban nauseas al solo pensarlo, no podía permitirlo, así tuviera que poner su seguridad en riesgo.

— Ya llegamos — anunció Korra.

Los dos chicos se bajaron del tranvía y caminaron hacía el centro de plazoleta, justo al lado de la estatua del Señor del Fuego Zuko, en donde rápidamente, Mako ubicó a aquellos que podían darle información. Se trataba de Skoochi y su pandilla de ladronzuelos, quienes traficaban información a cambio de unos cuantos Yuans.

Mako no tardó en obtener lo que quería tras desembolsar par de billetes. Sin embargo, la información no era alentadora, todo lo contrario, al parecer, su hermano menor contradijo todas las instrucciones que él le había dado, y decidió unirse al Sucio Shin, y hacer un trabajo para la Triple Amenaza, lo que probablemente Boilin no sabía, era que consistía en pelear en una guerra de pandillas. Mako participó un par de veces en ellas, pero el muchacho nunca olvidaría la última, puesto que en aquella ocasión había matado por primera vez a un hombre.

— Pensé que ustedes no querían trabajar de nuevo con la Triple Amenaza — dijo Korra en tanto se bajaban del autobús a unas cuantas cuadras de la sede central de la triada.

— No, no queríamos, no entiendo porque Boilin tiene que meterse en tantos problemas, en momentos como estos quisiera matarlo— exageró Mako en tanto se pasaba las manos por la cara.

— Relájate chico listo. Primero, tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano. Después, podrás gritarle todo lo que quieras — dijo Korra mientras caminaban hacía el edificio. En cuanto llegaron, Mako se dio cuenta de que nada allí era normal, ya que estaba perturbadoramente silencioso.

— Algo no está bien, siempre hay matones ubicados en la entrada. Debemos ser cuidadosos— dijo el chico mientras se movía con el mayor cuidado hacía una ventana para inspeccionar el lugar. Desafortunadamente, Korra no pensó de la misma manera y con una poderosa patada abrió la puerta de par en par. Automáticamente, Mako pensó en reprocharle su falta de cuidado, pero lo que había adentro era más interesante, ya que la habitación se hallaba completamente destruida.

— Boilin ¿estás aquí? — llamó Mako cada vez más preocupado. En ese momento, el sonido de motores llamó su atención, por lo que los dos muchachos salieron corriendo por la salida posterior. En donde se encontraron con un camión con las puertas entreabiertas.

— ¡Boilin! — gritó Mako al ver a su hermano amordazado y dentro del camión. En ese momento, un igualitario cerró las puertas por lo que el chico lo perdió de vista. Después, el vehículo emprendió la marcha, en tanto Mako y Korra corrían lo más rápidamente posible con el fin de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que al llegar a una plaza al final de la calle, los perdieron de vista.

— ¡No puede ser! — gritó Mako al darse cuenta de que no había posibilidad de alcanzarlos.

— No entiendo — dijo Korra recuperando el aliento — ¿Qué es lo que quiere Amon con los Triple Amenaza?.

— No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno— le respondió Mako. Después, el muchacho froto su entrecejo y continuó: — no puedo creer que Boilin se metiera en este desastre— exclamó desesperado.

— Mako, vamos a salvar a tu hermano. Te lo prometo— dijo Korra mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Mako no creyó en aquellas palabras, le hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero era demasiado pedir, él conocía muy bien a las personas, y sabía que pronto terminaría asumiendo completamente solo la responsabilidad. De repente, el sonido de una explosión los alertó.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Korra alarmada.

— No lo sé, probablemente las otras triadas y el resto de la Triple Amenaza no saben que los igualitarios atacaron, y ahora están peleando — dijo Mako mientras tomaba la mano de Korra y la halaba a la dirección contraria a la que tuvo origen la explosión.

— ¿Pero, cómo no han de darse cuenta? Se supone que los líderes son los que los controlan, ¿acaso no pelean con ellos? — preguntó la chica mientras corría detrás de Mako. El chico la condujo hacía un callejón y juntos se resguardaron contra una pared.

— No seas ingenua — susurro Mako, mientras que el sonido de gritos, golpes y explosiones se hacía más y más insoportable — Zolt no va a pelear al lado de sus hombres, para eso tienen un montón de jovencitos estúpidamente ambiciosos, ellos hacen el trabajo sucio por ellos— dijo con resentimiento.

En ese momento, una segunda explosión volvió a asustarlos, y Korra se dio cuenta de que Mako se hallaba más que aterrado, ya que el muchacho abrazó fuertemente la cabeza de la maestra agua a su pecho, como si al mismo tiempo pretendiera protegerla y darse seguridad a sí mismo.

Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues a decir verdad, a la chica le gustaba Mako, y mucho, por lo que estar tan cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa. en aquel momento, el chico hizo algo que la sorprendió: puso su mandíbula sobre su nuca, como si se tratase de un abrazo de verdad.

— Todo estará bien… — murmuró Mako en el cabello de Korra.

— Sí, lo estará— respondió la Avatar en tanto ponía las manos en su pecho y apretaba fuertemente su camisa.

De repente, Korra pudo ver a través de los brazos del maestro fuego una serie de muchachos de su edad corriendo, entre los cuales la chica distinguió a Kuruq.

— Mako, mira— le susurro Korra, por lo que Mako rompió el abrazo y se paró en frente de ella con la intención de protegerla. A pesar de todo, la maestra agua pudo ver claramente a Kuruq quien vestía unos pantalones y una camiseta sucios y raídos. En aquel momento, ella se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¿Crees que esté herido? — preguntó la chica.

— No — respondió Mako con voz grave, seguro de que se trataba de todo lo contrario.

Mako volvió a tomar la mano de Korra y la guió por el mismo camino por el que llegarón, hasta que el sonido de gritos y pasos les impidieron seguir.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos muchachos se voltearon rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Kuruq quien los miraba con el seño fruncido.

— No importa, vengan, si es que no quieren que los maten — dijo Kuruq apresuradamente mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran por el mismo callejón en el que habían estado segundos atrás. Mako y Korra caminaron instintivamente detrás de él, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos confiaba completamente en el maestro agua.

Al llegar al final del callejón, Kuruq trepó hábilmente sobre la tapa de un basurero, y lo usó como medió para alcanzar el muro que separaba el callejón del otro lado. Después, lo siguió Korra, y finalmente, Mako. Los tres muchachos llegaron al jardín posterior de un edificio abandonado.

— Vengan, por aquí— les indicó, en tanto que se infiltraban en una especie de bodega que bien parecía estar a punto de caerse. Después, Kuruq caminó hasta el centro de esta y se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso, en donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? — preguntó nuevamente el maestro agua en tanto se quitaba la camisa y se frotaba el hombro.

— Estamos buscando a Boilin — respondió Mako fríamente.

— ¿Tu hermano? — preguntó el muchacho — pensé que ustedes dos ya no tenían negocios con las triadas— comentó.

— No los tenemos— se apresuró a decir Mako de una manera casi agresiva. Por lo que Kuruq le dedicó una sonrisa algo irónica.

— Pero, por supuesto "Bobo" no lo sabe ¿no es verdad? — Preguntó cáusticamente el muchacho — vaya, realmente deben necesitar el dinero — concluyó Kuruq.

— ¿Cómo sabes que necesitamos dinero? — intervino Korra.

— Preciosa, ¿Por qué otra razón hermano de este sujeto iba a arriesgar el cuello? — preguntó indicando con su cabeza en la dirección de Mako — todos tenemos un precio, y al parecer, Zolt encontró el de Bobo.

— Boilin— corrigió Korra.

— Sí como sea — dijo Kuruq. En ese momento, el muchacho emitió un gruñido de dolor en tanto inspeccionaba su hombro el cual se encontraba ensangrentado.

— Gracias por ayudarnos Kurruq — le agradeció la chica.

— Si, no hay de que — Dijo forzadamente Kuruq sin prestarle mucha atención, en tanto se examinaba la herida del hombro.

— Salgan de aquí mientras puedan— les ordenó Kuruq. Mako no lo pensó dos veces, tomó la mano de Korra y se dispuso a guiarla fuera de allí. Sin embargo, ella no se movió de su lugar.

— Vámonos Korra— susurro entre dientes Mako, pero la chica no cedió.

— No podemos dejarlo aquí, él nos ayudo — murmuró Korra en voz baja para evitar que Kuruq la escuchara.

— Korra… — trató de decir Mako, con el propósito de razonar con ella, pero Korra ya se había soltado de su agarre.

— ¿Tienes un poco de agua? — preguntó Korra en tanto se arrodillaba al lado de Kuruq. El muchacho no respondió nada, ya que se hallaba demasiado sorprendido por el gesto de la chica, tan solo consiguió levantar la bolsa de agua que llevaba consigo durante las peleas.

Korra tomó la bolsa, la abrió y de ella sacó un largo hilo de agua, que rápidamente, se convirtió en una especie de disco. Después, lo colocó sobre el hombro de Kuruq y este comenzó a girar y a brillar en tanto la Avatar lo manejaba hábilmente.

— Mamá me enseño a sanar— dijo Korra al ver que los dos chicos la observaban sorprendidos.

— Es una suerte— respondió Kuruq genuinamente agradecido, sin despegar su mirada del disco brillante.

Al ver aquella escena, Mako sintió que había algo casi intimo en la forma en la que Korra sanaba a Kuruq, por lo que no pudo dejar de sentir algo de envidia. Pero, por otro lado, aquello que le dijo el pandillero durante la tarde, se volvió mucho más claro. En realidad, Korra era mucho mejor persona que cualquiera de los dos, no solo eso, ella era la Avatar, y de alguna manera, eso la hacía completamente inalcanzable. El muchacho no entendió bien la razón, pero este pensamiento lo hizo más miserable de lo que ya era.

— Terminé— anunció Korra en tanto devolvía el agua al recipiente y estiraba su mano para entregárselo a Kuruq pero este lo aparto con su mano.

— No, tú toma ese, yo tengo otro par— dijo Kuruq. Korra asintió y colgó la bolsa de agua a sus hombros. En ese momento, el sonido de una nueva explosión alertó a los tres muchachos.

— Mierda… — murmuró Kuruq — esto está fuera de control, síganme — dijo antes de pararse y guiarlos por un largo pasillo hasta un cuarto que se hallaba cerrado.

— Escóndanse aquí, nadie los buscará en este lugar, pero hagan lo que hagan aléjense de la bestia, les quitaría un miembro o dos si le dan oportunidad — les advirtió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Mako.

— Adentro hay una jaula en la que está un animalejo que trajo Zolt con el propósito vender su carne en el mercado negro, pero nadie ha tenido el coraje para matarlo. El bicho ese es salvaje como ninguno — comentó apresuradamente Kuruq. Después tomó a Korra por el hombro, abrió la puerta y la empujó dentro de la habitación, por lo que Mako la siguió.

Kuruq cerró la puerta, y los dos muchachos se encontraron solos en aquella oscura y tenebrosa habitación. Tal y como lo había advertido el pandillero, en el centro del lugar había una jaula con lo que parecía ser una gigantesca bola de pelo blanco. De repente, el animal se levantó en sus cuatro patas y comenzó a olfatear, como si ya se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

— Oh no— murmuró Mako aterrado, al tiempo que la bestia producía un sonoro rugido.

— Vaya — exclamó Korra admirada — es un oso perro polar, que hermoso. Los había visto en los libros de imágenes, pero nunca en la vida real.

— Korra, no es momento para señalar lo linda que es esa cosa. Mírala bien, podría comernos de un solo mordisco — dijo el chico en tanto pegaba más y más su cuerpo a la puerta.

En ese momento, y para desesperación de Mako, la chica comenzó a acercarse lentamente al oso perro polar, mientras que este no dejaba de gruñir en su dirección y de enseñarle sus dientes. De repente, Korra estiró su mano en dirección a la jaula por lo que el animal se puso nuevamente en cuatro patas y ladró un par de veces.

— Tranquila, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño — dijo suavemente Korra — te lo prometo— aseguró. De repente, y sin dejar de gruñir, el oso polar comenzó a olfatear a la chica, como si con ello pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, pero Korra no dejó de avanzar.

Finalmente, cuando la chica ya podía tocar la reja con sus dedos, el oso perro polar se levantó, dejó de gruñir, y le lamió la mano, por lo que ella se aproximó con mayor rapidez, tomó la cabeza del animal a través de los barrotes y comenzó a consentirlo como a cualquier mascota domestica.

— Eres una buena chica ¿verdad?, si lo eres, si, si lo eres— dijo Korra en tanto acariciaba al animal.

— No puedo creerlo — Murmuró Mako para sí mismo.

— Oh nena, no te preocupes, Mako y yo no te vamos a hacer daño. Yo entiendo cómo te sientes, sola en este lugar horrible, tu perteneces al Polo Sur, no a esta fea ciudad— dijo Korra.

— ¿Cómo sabes que viene del Polo Sur, y que es una hembra? — preguntó Mako quien aún no se recuperaba de su sorpresa.

— Yo… yo no sé, simplemente sé que pertenece allí— dijo la chica— además, ¿acaso crees que esta cara tan linda pertenece a un chico? — agregó en tanto le enseñaba el hocico del animal como si se tratara de un inocente conecanguro.

— Korra, será mejor que no te entusiasmes con ella. Ya oíste a Kuruq, pronto se convertirá en carroña— comentó Mako, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho tal cosa, ya que por un momento le pareció que los ojos de Korra se tornaron acuosos.

De repente, el sonido de explosiones alertó a los muchachos, y los pasos se volvieron más y más fuertes, por lo que la osa perra polar comenzó a aullar. Nuevamente, un fuerte estruendo sacudió el viejo edificio, y en toda aquella confusión, el animal se levantó en sus dos patas en señal de desesperación, por lo que Korra se acercó al candado de la jaula y usó su tierra control para lanzarle una roca que lo partió en dos.

Por su puesto, el animal salió rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Korra, casi como esperara a que la chica la montara, por lo que la maestra agua se subió en ella y le indicó a Mako que la siguiera.

— Estás loca, esa cosa nos va a comer— gritó Mako alarmado.

— Claro que no, vamos, súbete — le ordenó, por lo que el muchacho se montó detrás de ella y tomó fuertemente sus caderas sin importarle si eso era adecuado o no, ya que se hallaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

— Corre niña, corre— le indicó Korra. por lo que el animal comenzó la marcha tirando la puerta frente a ella como si se tratara de papel.

La osa perra polar avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos del abandonado edificio, mientras que los gritos y estruendos iban en aumento. Finalmente, y al no tener otro lugar hacia dónde ir, el animal decidió golpear con sus pesadas patas delanteras una robusta puerta metálica, la cual se doblo dejándoles el camino libre.

Rápidamente, los dos muchachos cabalgaron, en tanto los estruendos y las voces se volvían más y más distantes, una vez Korra se dio cuenta de que hallaban fuera de peligro la chica le indicó al animal que aminorara la marcha.

— Creo que estamos fuera de la zona de pelea — dijo Mako en tanto inspeccionaba por encima de su hombro.

— Sí, yo también lo creo— comentó Korra exhausta. — Gracias nena, no estaríamos vivos de no ser por ti— dijo la chica en tanto acariciaba suavemente las orejas de la osa perra polar. En ese momento, el animal comenzó a olfatear un farol, por lo que los dos muchachos lo miraron curiosos.

— ¡Pabu! — exclamó Mako mientras miraba al pequeño animal.

— Vamos Naga, Pabu es un amigo, no un bocadillo — dijo Korra en tanto las dos criaturas se olfateaban mutuamente y pegaban sus hocicos en señal de reconocimiento.

— ¿Naga? — preguntó Mako quien ya tenía a Pabu enroscado en su cuello.

— Sí, decidí que la llamaré Naga, y a ella parece gustarle— dijo Korra muy orgullosa por su elección, mientras que consentía la nuca de Naga.

— Korra, este animal no es una mascota, es una criatura salvaje, no puedes conservarla— la regaño Mako.

— ¡Ha! Ya lo veremos chico listo — dijo Korra molesta, en tanto le ordenaba a la osa perra polar que reasumieran la marcha.

Korra y Mako continuaron con su búsqueda, y juntos cabalgaron sobre Naga durante toda la noche, hasta que cerca de las tres de la mañana, Korra se dio por vencida.

— Hemos buscado durante toda la noche, y aún no tenemos seña de él— dijo Korra exhausta.

— Tenemos que seguir buscando, pero, ¿en dónde? — se preguntó Mako frustrado. De repente, Korra pareció volver a la vida.

—Tengo una idea — afirmó mientras que le indicaba a Naga que cambiara de dirección. Los dos muchachos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el parque central de Ciudad Republica. Sin embargo, los dos muchachos se detuvieron al llegar a una fuente, en donde ellos y sus animales finalmente pudieron descansar.

— Hace algún tiempo, vine a este parque con mis papás, y vi un activista de los igualitarios justó allá— dijo la chica señalando una intersección en los caminos — fue muy desagradable — añadió.

— ¿Crees que él sepa dónde está Boilin? — preguntó Mako.

— No lo sé, pero, por ahora es nuestra única pista — respondió Korra.

Tras unos instantes, Mako y Korra se sentaron bajo la copa de un árbol, con sus espaldas recostadas en Naga.

— Mako — comenzó Korra nerviosa — ¿Es cierto que ustedes dos quieren dejar la triadas? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, por supuesto que lo queremos ¿acaso crees que yo disfrutaba las noches como esta? — preguntó refiriéndose a la guerra de pandillas.

— ¿tú participaste en ellas? — dijo alarmada.

— Sí, si lo hice, tenía que hacerlo, era parte de ser miembro de las triadas. Tú no entiendes lo que significa ser parte de ellas, no estoy orgulloso, pero éramos huérfanos viviendo en las calles, hice lo necesario para sobrevivir, y proteger a mi hermano pequeño — se defendió Mako.

— Lo sé, debió ser muy duro pero… — reconoció Korra — ¿puedo saber que le pasó a tus padres? Nunca nos has hablado de ellos — Preguntó nuevamente con una expresión triste.

— Fueron asaltados por un maestro fuego, murieron justo en frente de mí. Yo tenía ocho— respondió el chico tras dejar salir un largo y cansado suspiro. Mientras decía aquellas palabras, Mako sintió la mirada de Korra encima de él, por lo que decidió hundirse en su bufanda ante el recuerdo de aquella horrible noche.

— Boilin es la única familia que aún tengo, si algo se pasara… — comentó Mako sin terminar la frase, mientras cubría su boca con su bufanda.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Korra y Mako se quedaron dormidos. Un rato después, Mako sintió que la cálida luz del sol a través de sus parpados, pero aún así, no quería despertar, ya que el calor de un suave cuerpo al lado de él, combinado con un aroma maravilloso lo sobrecogieron. Sin embargo, el encanto no duraría por mucho tiempo, ya que ella se movió de su lado.

Lo primero que el chico vio al despertar, fue el rostro de una muy asustada Korra quien se alejaba de él a toda velocidad. Por un momento, Mako se sintió algo desanimado al ver su expresión, pero él también se alejó de ella al darse cuenta de lo cerca que habían dormido el uno del otro. De repente, el maestro fuego escuchó una serie de gritos, por lo que volteó al ver de quien se trataba.

— Ese es el sujeto— señaló Korra.

— Igualdad, Igualdad, Igualdad. Recupera tu ciudad, Amon te llama a la acción, es tiempo de…. — gritó el sujeto, pero se detuvo al ver a Korra acercarse a él.

— Eres tú otra vez, la pequeña mentirosa que dijo que los igualitarios habían enviado a su papá al hospital, no podrás silenciarme niña — gritó, por lo que Korra le aventó un fuerte manotazo que hizo que soltara el parlante que tenía en sus manos, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos.

— Cállate y escucha— dijo — mi amigo fue secuestrado por bloqueadores de chi ¿a dónde lo llevaron?

— No tengo ni la menor idea de que estás hablando— dijo el sujeto.

— Oh creo que si lo sabes — respondió Korra. Después, tomó agua de la bolsa de tela que le había dado Kuruq y con ella volteó la mesa en la que el sujeto estaba parado, por lo que los panfletos sobre ella salieron volando por el aire. Mako tomó una de las hojas antes de que estas cayeran al suelo.

— Presencia la "revelación", esta noche a las nueve de la noche — leyó el maestro fuego— ¿Qué es la revelación? — preguntó Mako, mientras que los dos igualitarios se lanzaban al piso a recoger los panfletos.

— Nada que le importe a dos maestros como ustedes— respondió el sujeto.

— Oh, será mejor que creas que nos importa, suéltalo— le ordenó la chica mientras que con una sola mano lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa.

— Nadie sabe lo que es la revelación, y no tengo idea de lo que le pasó a su amigo, pero si es un maestro, de seguro tendrá lo que se merece— dijo.

— ¿Dónde sucederá? — preguntó Mako. Pero el sujeto no alcanzó a contestar, ya que el silbato del policía que patrullaba el parque los interrumpió.

— Hey, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el policía.

— Momento de perderse— dijo Korra quien lanzó al igualitario lejos y montó en Naga, seguida por Mako, que había tomado unos cuantos panfletos del suelo.

Los dos chicos cabalgaron sobre Naga hasta que finalmente decidieron parar en una de las estaciones del tranvía menos concurridas de la ciudad, en donde pusieron los panfletos que Mako había tomado, y los distribuyeron en el suelo.

— ¿Porqué los igualitarios no pusieron el lugar donde se llevará a cabo? — preguntó Korra frustrada.

— Probablemente, porque no quieren que cualquiera vaya a su gran "revelación", lo que quiera que eso signifique — dijo Mako en tono de desprecio. — apuesto a que la información está escondida de alguna forma. Mira la parte de atrás de esto — agregó volteando las hojas.

— Hay cuatro imágenes diferentes— señaló el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo un rompecabezas? — preguntó Korra emocionada.

— Sí, De un mapa — dijo Mako, quien tomó las cuatro piezas de papel y las comparó con un mapa en la pared — ¡Bingo! Debe ser aquí donde se llevará a cabo. — señaló el chico emocionado, pero asustado, ya que aún no estaba seguro de a que se enfrentaban él y Korra.

::::::::::

Bien, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron comentarios, no saben cómo me hace de feliz que haya gente que lea esto y piense que los personajes y la historia son creíbles para ser honesta me esforzado mucho para que así sea, bien, sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6: la revelación parte 2

Mako y Korra treparon nuevamente al lomo de Naga, y cabalgaron por las calles de Ciudad Republica hasta la arena pro control para cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco, ya que había sido una larga y extenuante noche.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó Mako, mientras se dirigía a su improvisada cocineta en uno de los extremos de su sótano.

— Sí, por supuesto— asintió la chica muy contenta, por lo que el maestro fuego se puso a cocinar en seguida. Mientras lo hacía, Mako le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro a la chica, y por primera vez, recordó que había pasado la noche entera con ella.

— ¡Por los espíritus! — Exclamó Mako alarmado — tenemos que conseguir un teléfono. Tus papás deben querer matarme— gritó, antes de apagar la hornilla, dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía Korra, y tomar su mano obligándola a pararse.

— No Mako — discutió la chica mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre — ya hablaré con papá y mamá cuando todo haya terminado, si los llamamos ahora, ellos no me dejarán acompañarte— dijo. Por lo que Mako dejó de halarla.

— Tu papá me desollará y colgará mi piel en su pared como hace con todas aquellos animales que tiene en su sala de estar— comentó Mako algo asustado.

— No es cierto— se rió Korra — bueno, no estará feliz, pero no te matará, confía en mi chico listo, yo te protegeré.

— Si claro, quien mejor para protegerme que la grandiosa Avatar — contestó el chico irónicamente mientras que volvía a la cocina.

— ¿Te molesta si voy a bañarme? Quiero deshacerme de este molesto uniforme, tengo algo de ropa en mi casillero — preguntó Korra.

— No hay problema — respondió Mako. Korra bajó las escaleras y volvió tras unos minutos con unos pantalones holgados azules, una ceñida camiseta de cuello alto del mismo color y el cabello húmedo, sostenido por sus tradicionales tres coletas.

Mako no pudo evitar mirarla por encima de su hombro, mientras que ella alzaba sus brazos y estiraba sus cansados músculos. Después, la chica se dejó caer y se acostó cuan larga era en su sofá, por lo que él la observó disimuladamente, detallándola. No podía negarlo, Korra se había vuelto muy linda en los últimos años, y últimamente, tenerla cerca lo ponía algo nervioso. A pesar de ello, el maestro fuego aún no lograba descifrar hasta que punto sus sentimientos no eran más que deseo, o sí realmente había algo más allá que una simple cuestión hormonal. Fuese lo que fuese, el chico sabía que aquel no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en Boilin.

—Deberías tomar un baño, te relajará — sugirió Korra mientras se reacomodaba de lado, con su cabeza recostada sobre su brazo.

— Tengo mucha hambre, lo haré después de que comamos— respondió Mako seriamente.

— Como quieras— dijo Korra antes de regresar a su posición inicial.

El maestro fuego terminó rápidamente la comida, colocó los dos platos en una bandeja, caminó hasta su sillón rojo en el extremo del ático, y sin ningún miramiento, retiró las piernas de Korra y se sentó.

— Hey— se quejó la chica al ser empujada. Después, la chica se reincorporó y tomó asiento junto a Mako.

— Eres un patán — murmuró Korra resentida por la forma en que él la había sacado del sillón. Por un momento, Mako reflexionó en sus acciones, y se dio cuenta de había hecho aquello de forma inconsciente, en realidad, su intención era tener un gesto casi juguetón, del mismo tipo que tenía Boilin. Pero, en cambio, solo había conseguido hacerse ver como un completo idiota.

— ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? necesitaba espacio y tú estabas acostada en el sofá como si te perteneciera — argullo el chico. De inmediato, Mako se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que Korra se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios furiosa.

— Olvídalo… — murmuró Korra, quien tomó su plato y comenzó a comer en silencio. Por su lado, Mako solo quería que lo tragara la tierra, ¿Por qué debía ser tan orgulloso? ¿Por qué decir un simple "lo siento" era tan problemático para él?

— Korra yo… — trató de decir Mako mientras levantaba su mirada de su plato, pero el chico se dio cuenta de que Korra, quien había engullido su comida a una velocidad asombrosa, ahora se encontraba durmiendo en tanto su cabeza colgaba descuidadamente en el espaldar del sofá.

— No lo puedo creer— murmuró Mako. Una vez más, la mirada del muchacho se enfocó en la persona a su lado, en tanto que él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sentía por Korra no era más que deseo. El maestro fuego sabía que no podía ser más que aquello, ya que habían muchos obstáculos en el medio: Kuruq, su hermano, el Avatar. En fin, demasiados problemas, algo que el chico no se podía permitir en aquel momento.

A pesar de ese desalentador pensamiento, Mako decidió bajar una frazada de su "habitación", puesto que había visto a Korra temblar ligeramente por el frio. El maestro fuego la observó por otros minutos más, mientras que trataba de hacerse a la idea de que esa loca persona, la misma que los había ayudado durante años, era nada más y nada menos que el poderoso Avatar. Después, el muchacho subió las escaleras y se acostó en su propia cama, en la segunda planta del sótano.

— Mako, Mako— lo llamó una voz femenina que lo empujaba ligeramente — despierta Mako, está llegando la hora, tenemos que prepararnos — dijo. Mako abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró frente a frente con Korra.

— Ya te escuché — contestó Mako de mala gana mientras se reincorporaba. En ese momento, el maestro fuego se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que se hallaban los dos solos en el pequeño espacio que el chico solía llamar "su cuarto", mientras que ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules cargados de curiosidad.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Korra en tanto se acercaba más a él y se sentaba con sus piernas cruzadas sobre el viejo colchón en el que dormía el muchacho.

Honestamente, Mako se consideraba a sí mismo como un espécimen masculino de diecinueve años, completamente normal y saludable, por lo que se hubiera sentido muy sorprendido si no se hubiera sentido de aquella manera por tener a una chica como Korra tan cerca de él y en su cama, por lo que decidió pararse a toda velocidad mientras que se ponía su abrigo y bufanda.

— Sí, tenemos que alistarnos para la reunión— dijo Mako mientras bajaba la escalera a la primera planta. Korra lo siguió en silencio y se ubicó detrás de él mientras que el chico buscaba en algo de ropa en un viejo baúl.

— Aquí está — dijo el chico emocionado mientras que sacaba un abrigo algo raido y roto — espera, creo que por aquí hay algo que nos ayudará a escondernos mejor— continuó. Finalmente, Mako sacó su cabeza del baúl y le dio a la chica un sombrero amarillo en igual estado que el abrigo.

— No me quiero poner esto — discutió Korra.

— Por favor Korra, no seas difícil, solo póntelo — le ordenó Mako quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— No, soy difícil. Yo no me quiero poner eso, tú actúas como si tuviera que esconder mi identidad, pero olvidas que nadie sabe quién soy yo — le recordó Korra. por su parte, Mako aún no estaba convencido, si bien, él sabía que no era necesario que Korra se escondiera, ya que nadie la conocía, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

— Si no te pones eso, no irás conmigo — dijo Mako a modo de ultimátum.

— Por qué tienes que ser tan… como sea — dijo Korra furiosa mientras que prácticamente arrancaba el abrigo y el sombrero de las manos de Mako.

— Espera — la interrumpió Mako al ver que Korra le daba los toques finales a su disfraz — ponte esto — continuó en tanto se quitaba la bufanda de su cuello y la ponía al rededor de la chica, con lo cual se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era, escondida entre todas aquellas capas de tela.

— Por qué… — trató de preguntar la chica.

— Eso no importa — la interrumpió Mako — tú sabes cuál es la condición, de lo contrario no permitiré que vayas conmigo.

— Como ordene capitán idiota — ironizó la chica.

Una vez finalizada aquella pequeña contienda entre los dos adolecentes, Mako y Korra subieron nuevamente en Naga y se dirigieron a la zona en que se llevaría a cabo "la Revelación". Al llegar al lugar, los muchachos se bajaron y dejaron a la perra osa polar tres calles antes del edificio en el que tendría lugar el evento.

Mako y Korra se aproximaron a la vieja fábrica abandonada, que al perecer, aquella noche estaría completamente abarrotada por Amon y sus seguidores, ya que afuera había una corta línea para entrar. Sin embargo, conforme se aproximaban, la maestra agua se sentía más y más ansiosa, ya que estaba a punto de encontrarse de frente con el principal sospechoso de haber armado el complot que hizo que sus padres tuvieran que dejar su hogar en el Polo Sur. Por eso, Korra tomó fuertemente el brazo de Mako como si inconscientemente tratara de protegerse con este acto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Mako quien sintió sus orejas enrojecer y tornarse cálidas.

— Llamaremos menos la atención de esta manera— susurro Korra.

Ellos caminaron hacia la puerta, en donde encontraron un guardia robusto y con cara de matón quien en seguida les informó que se trataba de un evento privado, y que nadie entraba sin invitación.

— ¿Invitación? — preguntó Korra confundida, por lo que el guardia los miró con recelo.

Mako movió su mano hacia sus bolsillo, sacó el panfleto que le habían robado al igualitario aquella mañana; Y se la mostro al guardia con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

— Bienvenidos a la Revelación hermano y hermana — dijo el sujeto mientras que les permitía la entrada.

— Sabía que muchos adiaban a los maestros, pero nunca había visto tantos en un solo lugar— dijo el muchacho en tanto se aproximaban a un balcón en el que se podía apreciar completamente la cantidad de gente en el salón y el tamaño de los atemorizantes carteles con el retrato de Amon que le daban un aire de imponencia a todo el lugar.

Korra y Mako se mezclaron con la multitud, de repente, las luces se apagaron y el sonido de maquinas en funcionamiento combinado con vapor de agua llenó el escenario, hasta que nuevamente los reflectores se encendieron de una manera casi dramática.

— Den la bienvenida, a su héroe, a su salvador: Amon — gritó una voz en tanto una plataforma se elevaba trayendo consigo al líder revolucionario con unos cuantos de sus seguidores enmascarados.

Normalmente, Korra se hubiera reído de toda aquella bravuconería, ya que las luces, el vapor y la máscara, parecían ser parte de una obra de teatro magistralmente diseñada para atemorizar a sus espectadores, y crear una falsa sensación de poder en torno a aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, la chica recordó que se encontraba ante el hombre que había temido durante toda su vida, el mismo que era el culpable de que a menudo sus pesadillas se tiñeran de rojo como la sangre de aquellos guardias del Loto Blanco que habían sido acecinados en medio de la tundra blanca del Polo Sur.

— Mi búsqueda por la igualdad comenzó hace muchos años — comenzó Amon mientras tomaba el micrófono y lo desprendía de su base — cuando era un niño, mi familia y yo viviamos en una pequeña granja. No éramos ricos, y ninguno de nosotros éramos maestros, eso nos hizo un blanco fácil para el maestro fuego que extorsionaba a mi padre.

— Un día— continuó — mi padre confrontó a este hombre, pero cuando lo hizo ese maestro fuego se llevó a mi familia, y luego, se llevó mi rostro. Fui forzado a vivir tras una máscara desde entonces — dijo. Por lo que Mako y Korra compartieron una mirada confidente.

— Muchos de ustedes habrán escuchado la historia de la pequeña Avatar que fue asesinada. A menudo, me hacen el culpable de este acto. Pero, yo les aseguro, que el Avatar no está muerta, todo lo contrario, ella vive y camina entre nosotros, mientras que los igualitarios hemos sido culpados por este crimen por décadas— comenzó Amon nuevamente, en tanto Korra contenía la respiración.

— Si ella estuviera aquí, les diría que sus poderes traerán equilibrio al mundo, pero se equivoca, lo único que han traído al mundo es sufrimiento, han sido la causa de todas las guerras en todas las eras — afirmó el sujeto.

Korra apretó los dientes por la ira, ya que no entendía cómo aquel hipócrita se atrevía a decir aquello. Desde que era niña, lo único que había deseado era ayudar a los demás, mientras que él y su grupo de matones, se enseñaban con aquellos maestros que no se podían defender, con aquellos que nunca habían levantado un dedo contra los no maestros, mientras que ni siquiera tocaban a los verdaderos culpables de aquella situación.

— Pero eso está a punto de cambiar. Sé que han estado preguntándose cuál es la revelación, y están a punto de saber la respuesta. Pero, primero, quiero prometer en frente de todos ustedes que no descansaré hasta encontrar a esa pequeña cobarde, la culpable de que seamos perseguidos, de que tengamos que vivir en la oscuridad, y entonces, yo la destruiré — prometió Amon. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Mako entró en pánico y tomó fuertemente la mano de Korra, quien no debía estar mucho mejor que él, puesto que le respondió el gesto.

— Desde el principio del tiempo, los espíritus han sido los guardianes del mundo, y ellos me han hablado, dijeron que el Avatar le falló a la humanidad, es por eso que los espíritus me han elegido para llevarlos a una nueva era de equilibrio, me han concedido un poder que hará posible la igualdad : la facultad de arrebatarle su poder a alguien, permanentemente— aseguró Amón imponentemente.

— Eso es imposible, no puede ser— le dijo Korra a Mako, como si tratara de encontrar algo de apoyo en el chico.

— Ese sujeto está loco — comentó Mako.

— Y ahora una demostración… — empezó nuevamente el líder, mientras que otros igualitarios acercaban al ya conocido líder de la Triple Amenaza al escenario. — ligthning Bolt Zolt, líder de la Triple Amenaza y uno de los criminales más importantes de Ciudad Republica— anunció. La reacción del público no se hizo esperar, pero los ojos de la chica no se despegaban de otros cuatro sujetos que eran conducidos al escenario por bloqueadores de chi.

— Ahí está Bolin — dijo Korra mientras daba un paso adelante dispuesta a incendiar todo el lugar.

— Espera — la detuvo Mako — no podemos luchar contra todos ellos, tenemos que ser inteligentes.

— Entonces ponte a pensar en un plan, Capitán— se burló Korra molesta

Amón continuó con su discurso, y anunció que le daría a Zolt la posibilidad de pelear por sus poderes, mientras que lo liberaba de sus cadenas. Por su parte, Mako se rió internamente, de seguro que Amon no tenía ni la menor idea de a quien se enfrentaba, el chico había visto al líder de la Triple Amenaza en acción en un par de ocasiones, y nunca encontró un maestro fuego tan sanguinario, hábil y letal como él, por lo que dudaba que un simple no maestro pudiera derrotarlo.

Zolt atacó a Amón de inmediato, pero este evadió todos sus ataques con gran precisión, y por un momento, Mako se preguntó cómo era esto posible, ya que para vencer al mafioso había que ser más rápido que un rayo, no obstante, Amon lo logró; lo que la policía, las demás triadas y todos los enemigos de ese sujeto no habían podido hacer: Amón derrotó a Zolt, el líder de la Triple Amenaza.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — preguntó Zolt.

— Tu fuego control se ha ido para siempre — anunció Amón, mientras que Korra sentía que aquellas palabras la golpeaban como una bofetada. — la era de los maestros ha terminado, una nueva era de igualdad ha comenzado. — anunció. Después, los bloqueadores de chi comenzaron a lanzar uno por uno a los miembros de la Triple Amenza a las manos de Amón. El siguiente en ser despojado de sus poderes fue el Sucio Shin, por lo que Mako contuvo la respiración nuevamente.

Por una parte, con Zolt y el Sucio Shin fuera del panorama, su vida cambiaría significativamente, a decir verdad, cuando era niño y luchaba en las triadas, a menudo se encontraba pidiéndoles a los espíritus que algo muy malo le ocurriera a esos dos, pero, nunca se imaginó que esto realmente pasara.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea? — preguntó Korra.

— Eso creo, ¿ves esas máquinas? Funcionan con agua y vapor, si creas una nube puedo llegar a Boilin sin que nos vean. Luego, nos escabullimos — sugirió.

— Suena perfecto — asintió Korra — Mako — lo llamó la chica antes de que pudiera irse — buena suerte — agregó en tanto le daba un fuerte apretón de manos.

— A ti también — contestó el chico en tanto respondía el gesto y sentía la cálida mano de Korra entre la suya. Y por un breve instante, Mako le pidió nuevamente a los espíritus, pero esta vez, lo hizo por la seguridad de Korra, ya que no se perdonaría si por su culpa y la de su hermano, le pasaba algo a esa chica de quien tan solo había recibido cosas buenas.

Korra corrió hacía los tanques de vapor y abrió una de las válvulas, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la segunda, el guardia de la entrada se presentó y le preguntó que hacía en ese lugar. La chica inventó una mentira, pero fue inútil, ya que el sujeto blandió una pesada llave inglesa que llevaba en la mano y la atacó con ella. La Avatar fue más rápida, y con ágil movimiento, ató las manos del guardia y lo golpeo contra los tubos, por lo que el vapor salió de ellos.

— Eso será suficiente— dijo alegremente Korra quien controló el agua y creo la nube que Mako le había pedido. Rápidamente, la chica se dirigió hacia la salida trasera de la fábrica y se encontró con Naga esperándola.

— Pero qué diablos… — murmuró Korra al ver al singular animal. Después la chica se quitó su disfraz y lo dejó en la bolsa que había atado al lomo de Naga horas antes — necesito que te escondas y que estás en guardia por si te necesitamos— le dijo la maestra agua a la osa perra polar mientras le frotaba suavemente la nuca, y se preguntaba si realmente podría entenderle.

Korra volvió al edificio con la intención de ayudar a Mako y Boilin, pero gritos y estruendos le dieron a entender que la batalla se había trasladado justo al sitio del que ella venía.

— Ustedes Maestros deben entender que ya no hay lugar para ustedes en este mundo — murmuró la voz de un igualitario que tenía acorralados a los dos muchachos. Korra, actuó por instinto, y formó un gigantesco muro de tierra que noqueó al sujeto. La chica permaneció oculta por unos segundos más, ya que ella quería que el bloqueador de chi pensara que el culpable había sido Boilin.

Finalmente, tras asegurarse que él se encontraba inconsciente, Korra corrió hacía Mako y lo ayudó a levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerlo a salvo, se dio cuenta de que nuevos bloqueadores de chi los atacaban, por lo que con un silbido llamó a su nueva mascota la cual ladró casi alegremente y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos.

Por su lado, Boilin no vio el momento en que Korra y su hermano se montaron en el lomo de Naga, lo único que percibió fue un gigantesco animal blanco de dirigirse hacia él con sus mandíbulas abiertas de par en par. Sin embargo, el oso perro polar no lo mordió, todo lo contrario, lo tomó firmemente del cuello de la camisa y lo condujo lejos de aquel lugar.

— Quiero - ir - en - tu - espalda — balbuceo Boilin.

Korra lo ignoró y siguió cabalgando en Naga mientras que sentía el viento en su rostro. Por un momento, una ola de adrenalina la invadió ya que nuevamente, había escapado de los igualitarios.

…

Mako Korra y Boilin llegaron al sótano de la arena pro control, y los tres muchachos se sentaron en la sala improvisada de los hermanos. Mako permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato. Por su lado, Boilin y Korra tan solo esperaron callados hasta que el maestro fuego estallara, ya que parecía estar a punto de hacerlo por la ira que se reflejaba en su semblante. De repente, la chica no soportó más la tención y dirigió su atención al menor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Boilin? — preguntó la chica con una sonrisa amable.

— Sí, gracias por tu ayuda Korra — respondió el muchacho.

— Amon sabe que la Avatar está viva— anunció Mako, por lo que los otros dos miembros de los Hurones de Fuego dirigieron su atención al chico.

— Amon sabe que la Avatar está viva — repitió Mako subiendo el tono de voz — y le prometió a sus seguidores que la encontraría, y la destruiría — continuó mientras hablaba más y más fuerte.

— Y yo la lleve esta noche a esa reunión, yo la puse justo donde él la quería en la boca del león, Boilin tu…. — comenzó Mako antes de quedarse nuevamente callado mientras que se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón rojo junto a Korra.

— Yo lo lamento Korra, yo…— se disculpó Boilin sin poder terminar la frase.

— No, no te preocupes por mi Boilin — dijo la chica mientras ponía su mano sobre la del maestro tierra, por lo que este se ruborizó un poco — tú eres mi amigo.

Por su parte, el maestro fuego los miró disimuladamente, y un incómodo pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿Qué pasaría con si su Korra le correspondiera a Boilin? Esto era sencillamente imposible, ella nunca se había mostrado interesada en él, además, estaba Kuruq, y de alguna bizarra manera, esto tranquilizaba a Mako quien por primera vez en su vida deseo que su hermano no obtuviera lo que quería.

— Mako, yo lo lamento, en serio, lo lamento mucho, sólo quería conseguir dinero para que tu no tuvieras que preocuparte más, solo quería que todo saliera bien, en cambio, hice un desastre, perdóname— se disculpo Boilin, mientras que Mako lo observaba en silencio. El maestro fuego no contestó, tan solo se paró de su asiento, y justo cuando sus dos compañeros pensaban que comenzaría a gritar, dio un paso adelante y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano.

— Nunca, nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como ese, no soportaría perderte — murmuró Mako, por lo que el menor respondió el abrazo. Mientras eran observados por una sonriente Korra.

Una vez los ánimos se hubieron calmado, Korra se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía la entrada del sótano.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Mako quien imitó a Korra con la intención de seguirla.

— Voy a hablar con el Concejal Tenzin, él tiene que saber la clase de persona es Amon, y el peligro que representa— dijo la chica muy resuelta.

— Si vas a ir, yo iré contigo — aseguró Mako.

— Yo también — intervino Boilin.

— Ni hablar — se negó Mako — ¿no crees que ya has tenido suficientes problemas? — preguntó el maestro fuego molesto, por lo que Boilin se sentó en el sofá con aspecto algo decaído.

— Vamos— le dijo Mako a Korra mientras que juntos dejaban el sótano.

::::::::

Considerando que era cerca de media noche, Korra y Mako no encontraron un ferri disponible, por lo que la chica formó una gigantesca burbuja alrededor del muchacho y su nueva mascota, la cual nadó ágilmente hasta que llegaron a la Isla del templo del Aire, en donde no se encontraron con más que tres guardias del Loto Blanco que vigilaban el muelle.

— Buenas noches — los saludó Korra, pero estos no respondieron—he venido porque tengo que hablar con el Concejal Tenzin, es urgente.

— Lo lamento pero el Concejal ya se retiró a su habitación por esta noche, me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana — le respondió uno de los guardias.

— Usted no comprende, es un asunto muy urgente, no puedo esperar hasta mañana— respondió Korra. Justo cuando el guardia se hallaba dispuesto a repetirles que se marcharan, Tenzin se aproximó hacia ellos.

— Korra ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en casa, con tus padres — dijo Tenzin preocupado.

— Concejal Tenzin, por favor discúlpeme, no es mi intención molestarlo pero tengo que decirle algo muy importante— le pidió la chica acercándose a él, sin embargo, la atención del maestro aire se desvió hacia el animal al lado de Mako.

— ¿Es ese un oso perro polar? — preguntó asustado.

— Sí, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarle, tengo algo más importante que decirle, es acerca de la conversación que tuvimos esta tarde— explicó la chica, por lo que la atención de Tenzin se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella .

— Ven conmigo, hablaremos en el templo — le indicó Tenzin en tanto la tomaba por el brazo y la guiaba al edificio. el maestro aire y Korra entraron al oscuro recinto, y la chica se dio cuenta de la razón por la que el concejal consideraba de el lugar perfecto para hablar.

El templo era un sitio oscuro y solitario, que tan solo se hallaba iluminado por un puñado de velas y la tenue luz del incienso cuyo humillo flotaba por el aire dándole un aire casi mágico al recinto. En ese momento, Tenzin cerró las pesadas puertas de roble de la entrada y le dedicó toda su atención a Korra.

— Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? — preguntó Tenzin ansioso.

Korra se mordió el labio, y comenzó por describirle una a una las escenas que había visto esa noche, ya que aún no era lo suficientemente valiente para asumir que en realidad ella era el Avatar. Sin embargo, al llegar al momento de la historia en que Amon le quitaba sus poderes a Zolt, la expresión calmada del maestro comenzó a cambiar.

— Pero… encontraste a tu amigo, es lo que realmente importa — trató de alentarla el Concejal.

— Sí, pero como le dije, Amon puede quitarle a las personas sus poderes, permanentemente— respondió la chica.

— Eso es imposible— dijo Tenzin tratando de mantenerse en calma.

— Yo lo vi hacerlo— contestó Korra— además, él prometió que encontraría a la Avatar, y que esta vez la destruiría, el sabe que está viva. ¿Qué pasaría si él tiene pistas acerca de su ubicación? — preguntó la chica aún más desesperada, por lo que Tenzin caminó lentamente hacia ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

— Korra, yo puedo ayudarte, tu puedes quedarte en la Isla si así lo deseas, yo puedo abrirte las puertas a ti, y a toda tu familia, tan solo pido que me digas la verdad — le propuso Tenzin. Korra se mordió el labio nuevamente, y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire para darse a sí misma el valor para hacer lo impensable.

— Tenzin yo… yo… yo soy la Avatar.

…..

— Por favor Mako, no me obligues a hacer esto — le pidió Korra mientras halaba el brazo de Mako.

— Sabes que no te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quisieras, si no fuera completamente necesario. Tú y yo debemos hacerlo — respondió Mako algo arrepentido por lo que forzaría a hacer a la chica.

— Por favor, no estoy lista para hacerlo— discutió Korra

— sí, si lo estas— concluyó Mako tratando de hacerle entender que no cambiaría de opinión.

— No, por favor, no me obligues a deshacerme de Naga, yo podría cuidarla— se quejó Korra mientras que seguía a Mako, acompañada de Naga a través de una arboleda.

— ¿En donde planeas tenerla? ¿En el diminuto apartamento de tus papás? ¿O en el puesto de pescados de tu mamá? — preguntó el muchacho sarcásticamente.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Korra tristemente — ¿por lo menos puedo saber en dónde estamos? Quisiera venir a visitarla en otra oportunidad — dijo la chica mientras frotaba las orejas de Naga cariñosamente.

— Te lo dije varias veces mientras veníamos— la regaño el chico — estamos en la Reserva del Valle de Lam, a las afueras de Ciudad Republica. Pero si yo fuera tu, no vendría a este lugar, es uno de los tantos sitios en los que los Triple Amenaza solían tirar los cadáveres de sus víctimas. Bien, si le miras el lado positivo, por lo menos Naga siempre tendrá alimento — opinó Mako en el tono más sarcástico que pudo utilizar.

— Eso es horrible— murmuró Korra algo resentida por la brusquedad de Mako.

— Pero es la verdad — concluyó el chico.

Finalmente, los dos muchachos llegaron a un lindo claro a la orilla de una quebrada en donde Mako se detuvo a observar el paisaje, mientras que sentía que los rayos del sol energizaban su cuerpo.

— Es hermoso — suspiró Korra.

— Sí, lo es— contestó Mako — pero será mejor que te despidas de Naga, estoy seguro de que tu mamá debe estar ansiosa por verte.

— Tienes razón — comentó la chica. Después, se volteo y apoyó su frente en el hocico de Naga — lo lamento nena, pero no puedes estar conmigo, no podría cuidarte en la Ciudad, tú debes estar en un sitio hermoso como este, no en ese sucio pueblo — dijo Korra. Naga lamió a la Avatar y gimió suevamente. Por un momento, a Mako le pareció que el animal la entendía.

— Prometo que vendré a visitarte. Y por favor, no importa lo que Mako diga, pase lo que pase, no comas cadáveres— continuó en tanto frotaba su nuca con cariño.

El oso perro polar lamió por última vez a Korra, dio media vuelta y se fue lentamente mientras arrastraba su pesado cuerpo por la arboleda.

— Lamento haber tenido que obligarte a deshacerte de ella — se disculpo Mako mientras ponía una mano en uno de los hombros de Korra.

— No te preocupes, era lo mejor, aunque duele mucho. Por un momento sentí que tenía una conexión con ella, ¿eso es extraño? — preguntó Korra nerviosa ante la perspectiva de que el chico le dijera que era alguna clase de fenómeno.

— Sí, lo es, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a tus rarezas, creo que nada me podrá sorprender desde que me enteré que eres el Avatar— bromeó Mako por lo que ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— Quiero irme a casa Mako — dijo Korra mientras que miraba al muchacho a los ojos.

— Sí Korra, como tú quieras— contestó Mako en tanto tomaba firmemente la mano de la Avatar en la suya.

….

Bien gente, eso fue todo, como siempre, quisiera saludar a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, la verdad es que, como a todos los que escribimos, ellos me alientan mucho a continuar, y espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso, nos leemos en la próxima. Adiós.


End file.
